Pour remettre un peu de magie dans la magie
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Sur le point de fêter son trentième anniversaire, Hermione se rend compte que sa vie n'est pas aussi excitante qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle essaie de changer les choses. SSHG, TRADUCTION de la fic de madamsnape78.
1. L'anniversaire de Ginny

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de madamsnape78. Lien vers les fics de cet auteur dans mes favoris._

_Note originale de l'auteur : Cette histoire est dédiée à quiconque s'est déjà réveillé un matin en se disant 'Ce n'est pas à ça que ma vie aurait dû ressembler.'_

Titre original : Putting the Magic Back into Magic.

Traduction benebu, juillet 2007.

**1. L'anniversaire de Ginny.**

Assise, Hermione Granger fixait les quatre murs nus de son petit bureau. Elle soupira et jeta un regard impatient à sa montre.

'_Encore cinq minutes,'_ se dit-elle. _'Il a intérêt à être à l'heure pour que je puisse sortir d'ici.'_

Il avait un rendez-vous fixe tous les lundis après-midi à cinq heures moins le quart. Il n'était jamais en retard, et ne restait jamais plus que les quinze minutes prévues, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour elle l'attendait impatiemment. Elle regarda sa montre une fois de plus. Jamais son travail ne lui semblait plus routinier et ennuyeux qu'en fin de journée – même si travailler dans le Département des Indemnisations de Guerre à Gringott n'avait jamais été précisément excitant. Oh, qui est-ce qu'elle croyait tromper ? Elle _était_ le Département des Indemnisations de Guerre ; il n'y avait qu'elle et ce petit bureau qu'elle occupait. Ça se tenait, supposait-elle, que sa vie se réduise à ça. Après tout, elle recevait également des chèques mensuels du Ministère pour ses efforts, alors qui était mieux placé pour prendre en charge les comptes pour tout le monde ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de pas qui s'arrêtèrent juste à sa porte. La porte était toujours ouverte, sauf pendant ses rendez-vous, et il savait qu'il pouvait entrer. Pourtant, chaque semaine il s'arrêtait à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à entrer.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape, » lança Hermione sans tourner la tête. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle l'entendit entrer et fermer la porte, et elle se tourna pour le regarder. Il avait vieilli depuis le temps où il était son professeur, à la fois à cause du temps écoulé et des épreuves qu'il avait traversées, mais il demeurait cependant très semblable à celui qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient toujours sur les épaules, même si maintenant on y voyait des traces de gris. Il s'habillait toujours en noir de la tête aux pieds, et son visage affichait toujours le même air rogue. Il était tel qu'elle se le rappelait de ses cours de Potions.

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Miss Granger, » se plaignit-il en prenant place sur la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau. « Il y a des années que je ne suis plus professeur. »

« Eh bien, tant que vous ne me donnerez pas l'autorisation de vous appeler par votre prénom, Monsieur, je ne vois pas quel autre nom je pourrais vous donner, alors il faudra bien que vous vous y fassiez. » Il y avait eu un temps où elle n'aurait pas osé lui parler de façon si directe, mais ça faisait trois ans maintenant qu'elle le voyait toutes les semaines, et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait et ne pouvait pas dire. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait devant elle.

« Je présume que vous venez faire votre retrait habituel ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. Il hocha la tête, et elle sortit du dossier un morceau de parchemin.

« Signez ici, » dit-elle, lui passant plume et parchemin. Il signa rapidement, et elle lui tendit une petite bourse de velours ornée du sceau de Gringott. « Vingt gallions. »

Il ramassa la bourse et se leva, lui adressant un signe de tête. « Bonne soirée, Miss Granger. »

« A la semaine prochaine, Professeur, » répondit Hermione. Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, il était déjà sorti. Elle sourit toute seule et secoua la tête. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, et Severus Snape était l'une d'entre elles.

D'accord, plus personne ne l'accusait d'être un Mangemort maintenant ; pas après que les souvenirs de Dumbledore aient si clairement montré qu'il avait lui-même donné ordre à Snape de le tuer afin de préserver son statut d'espion. Mais l'homme était toujours aussi hargneux et inamical qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Cependant, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à penser à son visiteur. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard. Elle attrapa sa cape et sa baguette et sortit en vitesse de son bureau, traversant le hall et franchissant les portes de Gringott. Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers de marbre blanc, et se hâta dans le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Après tout ça, elle avait le souffle un peu court quand elle arriva à la table de coin à laquelle ses quatre amis étaient déjà assis.

« Désolée d'être en retard, » dit-elle, haletante, prenant place et attrapant une bièreaubeurre.

« On commençait à se poser des questions, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ? »

« Le professeur Snape, » expliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Le reste du groupe grogna.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es arrivée en retard à la fête d'anniversaire de Ginny à cause de l'imbécile graisseux, » se plaignit Ron avec une grimace.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'y je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Après tout, _c'est_ mon boulot, » se défendit Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Ginny avec un sourire d'excuses. « Je suis désolée. Je me suis dépêchée tant que j'ai pu, mais il a un rendez-vous fixe à cinq heures moins le quart tous les lundis. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Ginny avec un sourire, se lovant contre Harry qui avait un bras passé autour d'elle. « J'étais en train de montrer à tout le monde le cadeau d'anniversaire que m'a fait Harry. » Elle tendit la main gauche pour montrer une bague sertie d'un gros diamant à Hermione.

« Oohh ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer. « Il était temps, Harry. »

« Oui, je sais. Quand je pense que Ron et Luna ont déjà fêté leurs deux ans de mariage, » dit Harry en désignant l'autre couple d'un signe de tête.

« Eh bien, » concéda Luna, regardant son mari d'un air un peu rêveur, « il a quand même fallu que je le pousse un peu. »

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. Luna avait fini par avoir Ron au chantage, lui disant que s'ils ne se fiançaient pas, elle lui lancerait un sort qui empêcherait toute autre femme de jamais vouloir le regarder. Elle était parvenue à ses fins, cependant. Hermione était sortie avec Ron pendant plusieurs années avant que son manque de volonté de s'engager ne devienne trop frustrant, et que leur relation ne se détériore. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour oublier leur amertume et leurs ressentiments, mais finalement ils avaient été capables de retrouver l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagée du temps de Poudlard, et Ron avait trouvé le bonheur avec Luna.

« Est-ce que vous avez fixé une date ? » demanda Hermione. Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, mais j'aimerais me marier avant l'été prochain, avant mon trentième anniversaire, » dit-il, finissant sa bièreaubeurre et faisant signe à Tom de lui en apporter une autre.

« Je crois qu'il commence à se sentir un peu vieux, » plaisanta Ginny avec un grand sourire. « Je lui dis qu'il est bête. Je veux dire, toi, tu as presque trente ans, et tu ne paniques pas, pas vrai ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que non, » répondit-elle sans s'engager.

Si elle voulait être franche avec elle-même, elle préférait ne pas trop penser à son anniversaire qui approchait. Elle avait beau apprécier sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'elle vivrait seule, sans attaches sentimentales, et travaillant dans un minuscule bureau dans une banque. Elle se souvenait du moment où elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle s'était imaginée une vie pleine d'excitation, d'aventure, et, si elle avait connu son lot d'aventures, elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que la vie dans le monde magique puisse manquer à ce point de… manquer de magie.

« Hé, c'est vrai ! » s'enthousiasma Ron. « Ton anniversaire tombe le mois prochain ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Je veux dire, avoir trente ans, ça n'arrive qu'une fois, pas vrai ? »

« Merlin, j'espère bien, » marmonna Hermione entre ses dents. Seul Harry sembla l'entendre, et il rit doucement.

« Vraiment, Hermione, » intervint Luna, « tu devrais faire quelque chose d'excitant, comme une expédition pour aller voir les Ronflaks Cornus. »

« Je garderai cette idée en tête, » répondit Hermione, échangeant un sourire avec Ron.

« Enfin, quoi que tu décides, dis-le nous, » dit Harry. « Tu ne fêtes jamais ton anniversaire. Pour une fois, tu devrais en profiter et prendre du bon temps. »

« Oui, comme une sorcière normale, » renchérit Ron. « Et ne va pas nous demander un livre ou un truc comme ça. »

Hermione décida d'ignorer l'insulte involontaire de Ron, et lança plutôt Ginny dans une conversation approfondie au sujet de son futur mariage. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, n'ayant jamais été terriblement intéressée par les thèmes traditionnellement 'féminins' de conversation, mais n'importe quoi valait mieux que de discuter de son propre anniversaire.

Finalement, il se fit suffisamment tard pour qu'elle ressente l'envie de rentrer chez elle, et tout le monde convint qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la soirée. Ron et Luna n'avaient pas trop à s'inquiéter d'arriver à l'heure au travail. Ron dirigeait maintenant la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux du Chemin de Traverse, et Luna travaillait comme rédactrice en chef adjointe au Chicaneur. Travailler pour leurs familles leur donnait une certaine liberté quant à leurs horaires de travail. Mais Harry devrait être au quartier général des Aurors tôt le lendemain matin, et la garde de Ginny en tant que Guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste était également matinale. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis, promettant à chacun de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire, et elle alla prendre le métro moldu pour rentrer chez elle.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour elle, bien sûr, d'utiliser un moyen de transport moldu, et elle ne le faisait pas à chaque fois, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à perpétuer les habitudes qui lui étaient si familières depuis l'enfance. C'était important pour elle de conserver des contacts avec ce monde. Parfois, elle avait la drôle d'impression de vivre entre deux mondes. Même si elle vivait sa vie comme une sorcière, habiter dans un quartier moldu lui semblait tout aussi naturel.

Il était tard quand elle glissa enfin la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Elle s'écroula, épuisée, sur le vieux canapé usé de son salon. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle repensa à sa soirée. Elle était tellement contente que Harry ait finalement fait sa demande à Ginny, mais ça lui donnait l'impression que sa propre vie était juste un peu plus vide que d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi au fait qu'elle était si solitaire, mais peut-être que sa vie était devenue un peu trop prévisible… ennuyeuse, même.

Peut-être, pensa-t-elle en commençant à se préparer pour se coucher, que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre ses amis au mot. De faire quelque chose d'un peu spontané, quelque chose que Hermione Granger, ancienne Préfète en Chef de Poudlard, récipiendaire d'un Ordre de Merlin, première classe, ne ferait pas normalement. Lentement, des idées lui venaient, des choses qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, mais qui lui avaient fait trop peur, ou auxquelles elle avait renoncé parce qu'elles ne seyaient pas à un rat de bibliothèque à la tête bien sur les épaules.

Avant de se mettre au lit, elle s'assit à son bureau, en sortit une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Elle rédigea soigneusement une liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. Après avoir bien réfléchi et soupesé les choses, elle se retrouva avec trois souhaits.

_1. Jouer les trompe-la-mort_

_2. Prendre le temps de rêver_

_3. Croire à l'incroyable_

Elle réfléchit longuement, profondément, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin. Lentement, elle ajouta un dernier souhait sur sa liste, presque embarrassée de s'avouer ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant, sa liste terminée, elle alla se coucher avec le sourire.


	2. Le cadeau de Harry

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de madamsnape78._

**2. Le cadeau de Harry.**

Hermione commença l'exécution de son plan dès le lendemain matin, quand Harry passa la voir à son bureau pour chercher quelques Gallions.

« Au fait, j'ai décidé de ce que je voulais que tu m'offres pour mon anniversaire, » dit-elle en lui tendant les formulaires nécessaires.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry, levant un sourcil incrédule alors qu'il inscrivait son nom sur le parchemin. « Franchement, tu m'étonnes. D'habitude, il faut toujours qu'on insiste pour réussir à te tirer les vers du nez. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione lui sourit, un éclair de malice au fond des yeux. « Des leçons de Quidditch. »

« Hein ? » cria presque Harry en levant les yeux de son parchemin. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes une chose pareille ? Hermione, tu détestes voler. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je veux le faire. Tu sais, pour essayer quelque chose de différent. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je serai capable de t'apprendre. Je veux dire, le Quidditch, ça ne s'apprend pas vraiment. Il suffit de… ben de jouer. »

« Dans ce cas… » dit Hermione, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire quelque chose de vraiment excitant, comme éviter un Cognard, ou ce truc de Wronski dont Ron et toi n'arrêtez pas de parler. »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Harry, l'air soudain vaguement inquiet, même si Hermione pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans le fond de ses yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre quelque chose de ce genre ? Je veux dire, et si jamais tu te cassais un bras et que ça t'empêche de tourner les pages de tes livres ? »

« Oh, très drôle, Harry, » répondit Hermione, sarcastique. « Je me disais juste que… eh bien, que je pourrais explorer des aspects de la vie des sorciers auxquels je n'ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention auparavant. »

« Bon, si tu es sûre, alors d'accord, » finit par dire Harry. « Mais tu ne peux pas voler sur ce Comète 290 que tu as. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? C'était le dernier modèle quand je l'ai acheté ! »

« Ouais, il y a dix ans. Hermione, si tu tentais une feinte de Wronski sur ce truc, tu te retrouverais plantée dans le sol. Et encore, à condition d'arriver à accélérer suffisamment pour en arriver à ce point. J'ai toujours mon vieil Eclair de Feu. Je te le prête, si tu veux. »

« Génial ! » Hermione eut un grand sourire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu Hermione s'enthousiasmer autant pour quelque chose.

« D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas au Terrier samedi ? Fred et George y ont fait installer des anneaux l'été dernier. Ils ne sont pas réglementaires ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça devrait suffire. »

Ils convinrent de se retrouver le samedi matin à dix heures, et Harry s'en alla, laissant Hermione à ses quatre murs ennuyeux et à ses pensées. Mais au moins, elle avait quelque chose à attendre impatiemment maintenant, et sa journée, pour une fois, ne sembla pas s'écouler à une vitesse d'escargot.

&&&&&&&

A dix heures samedi matin, Hermione Transplana au Terrier. Il y avait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'y était pas venue, et la vision familière de la maison biscornue et du jardin exubérant, elle se sentit déjà le cœur plus léger, comme si elle redevenait adolescente à nouveau. Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison, et frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » cria la voix familière de Molly Weasley.

« Hermione ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler la petite femme aux cheveux roux. Ils étaient plus gris maintenant, et Molly semblait plus fatiguée, mais c'était naturel, étant donné qu'elle avait perdu à la fois son mari et Charlie pendant la guerre. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de jeter les bras autour d'Hermione pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser comme l'un de ses propres enfants.

« Entre, ma chérie. Il y a une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vue. Est-ce que tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? »

Hermione était sur le point de refuser quand une grande assiettée d'œufs, de saucisses et de toasts fut posée devant elle. Incapable de trouver un moyen de faire autrement, elle commença à manger, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu plus faim qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Molly continuait à bavarder tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine.

« Harry m'a dit que tu voulais des leçons de Quidditch pour ton anniversaire, » dit-elle, posant une tasse de thé devant Hermione. « Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce qui te passe par la tête ! Bien sûr, peu importe l'excuse, du moment que ça te ramène au Terrier, ça me va. J'espère seulement que tu feras attention. Les enfants ne font pas de cadeau quand ils jouent ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La plus jeune de ces 'enfants' avait fêté son vingt-huitième anniversaire la semaine précédente. Molly ne le remarqua pas cependant, et continua à parler.

« Je suis sûre que tu as entendu la grande nouvelle de Harry et Ginny ! » demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux, et Hermione acquiesça. « Il y aura mis le temps, pas vrai ? Ce sera tellement bon de le voir enfin entrer officiellement dans la famille – pas qu'il en ait besoin, évidemment. Harry sera toujours un membre de notre famille. Tout comme toi, ma chérie, » poursuivit-elle en souriant. Hermione savait que Molly avait été déçue quand elle et Ron avaient rompu, mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître Luna, et maintenant, elle semblait tout à fait contente de la situation.

Hermione finissait sa dernière tranche de toast quand Harry et Ginny entrèrent, balais à la main.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Harry après avoir salué Molly. « J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas, Ginny a eu envie de se joindre à nous. Et je crois que Ron pourrait faire un saut également. Personne ne veut croire que tu vas vraiment le faire. »

Hermione rit. « Franchement, Harry. Je vais simplement voler un peu. »

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le terrain, derrière la maison, quand Ron arriva également.

« Où est Luna ? » demanda Hermione, alors que Harry lui tendait son vieil Eclair de Feu.

« Elle avait une histoire à rendre pour le _Chicaneur_, » expliqua Ron, enjambant son propre balai. « Et puis, comment dire, elle a toujours été plus une… spectatrice du Quidditch, plutôt qu'une joueuse. Elle m'a demandé de te souhaiter bonne chance, remarque. »

« Très bien, Hermione, » dit Harry alors qu'elle commençait à monter son balai. « Ce dont il faut que tu te souviennes au sujet d'un balai de course comme celui-ci, c'est qu'il est très sensible. Un léger mouvement de la main, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour changer de direction, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça, et décolla. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se souvenir pourquoi elle détestait voler. Elle prit de la hauteur jusqu'à se trouver au dessus des arbres, regardant ses amis plus bas avec une expression paniquée. Harry vit son regard terrifié et vint rapidement la rejoindre.

« Tout va bien là-haut ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle essayait de conserver la stabilité de son balai. Elle secoua la tête dans le geste le plus proche d'un hochement qu'elle put effectuer sans quitter son balai des yeux.

« D'accord, » répondit Harry, d'un ton qui manquait de conviction. « Bon, la première chose que je vais t'apprendre, c'est à éviter le Cognard. » Il fit un signe de tête à Ron resté en bas, qui libéra le Cognard de sa boîte et attrapa une batte avant de venir les rejoindre, Ginny à ses côtés.

« OK, Hermione, » dit Ron en les rejoignant. « Toi et Harry, vous allez par-là, et je vais lancer le Cognard dans votre direction. Pas directement sur toi, bien sûr, mais assez près pour que Harry puisse te montrer quoi faire. »

Hermione suivit Harry vers l'endroit désigné, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise, et même à se dire qu'elle allait peut-être parvenir à y arriver, finalement.

« Tu te contentes de me suivre, d'accord ? » l'instruisit Harry, avant de se retourner, « C'est quand tu veux, Ron, » cria-t-il, et dès que le Cognard passa à sa portée, Ron le frappa vers eux.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, Harry démarra, plongeant vers le sol. Elle serra les dents et le suivit. Elle avait l'impression de plonger en chute libre, ils allaient si vite, et juste au moment où elle était persuadée qu'elle allait revoir le petit-déjeuner que Molly lui avait offert, Harry se redressa. Elle suivit son mouvement, ne se tenant qu'à peine à son balai parce que son poids semblait vouloir continuer à descendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, cependant, parce que Harry se mit aussitôt à remonter en zigzaguant. Elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle le put, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de Ginny (qui renvoya tranquillement le Cognard plus loin), Hermione était à bout de souffle, les mains trempées de sueur.

« Pas mal ! » s'exclama Harry, lui aussi essoufflé. « Bon, tu t'en es carrément bien sortie, alors je crois que je vais t'apprendre le Tonneau à Prise de Paresseux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Hermione, une curieuse sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Elle ne pensait pas que le mot 'Tonneau' soit de bon augure.

« C'est une façon d'éviter le Cognard en faisant un tour sur soi-même, » expliqua Harry, comme s'il ne prononçait pas une mise à mort. Il vit le regard apeuré d'Hermione. « Si ça te semble trop, on peut essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus facile. »

« Non ! » La dernière chose dont Hermione avait envie, c'était de jouer les trouillardes. « Ça à l'air… plutôt marrant. »

« D'accord. Bon, en fait, c'est comme n'importe quel autre mouvement en vol. Tu utilises tes mains et le poids de ton corps pour basculer vers le bas. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut simplement s'assurer d'avoir suffisamment d'élan pour revenir tête vers le haut. Ginny, montre-lui à quoi ça ressemble. »

Hermione regarda Ginny s'élancer devant eux, pivoter autour de son balai, tête en bas, puis revenir en position initiale. Ça semblait facile comme tout.

_Je peux le faire_, se dit Hermione. _Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué._

Elle se lança et, avec ses mains et le poids de son corps, se retrouva la tête en bas aussi facilement que Ginny l'avait fait. Il n'y avait qu'un petit problème. Elle ne semblait pas parvenir à remonter. Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle se rendit compte que la moiteur de ses mains allait devenir un problème sérieux. Alors que ses mains glissaient lentement du balai, sa dernière pensée consciente fut que la chute libre était encore plus rapide que le vol.

&&&&&&

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies montré ça, Harry ! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait apprendre quelque chose d'excitant ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu me douter… »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! Il m'a fallu trois mois pour y arriver ! »

« Pauvre chérie ! Heureusement que ses blessures ne sont pas plus graves. Elle n'a rien qui ne puisse être réglé par un sortilège de ressoudage des os. »

Hermione entendit les voix bien avant d'avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit finalement, ce fut pour distinguer les visages inquiets de Harry, Ginny, Ron et Molly.

« Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron. Il était pâle.

« Argh… » fut tout ce qu'Hermione parvint à grommeler. « Est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ? »

« Ouais, » confirma Harry, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Mais tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. Heureusement que Ginny garde sa baguette sur elle quand elle vole. Elle a pu amortir un peu ta chute. »

« Merci, » croassa Hermione, et Ginny sourit. Molly sortit soudain une bouteille de potion de la poche de son tablier.

« Prends ça, ma chérie. Contre la douleur. »

Hermione accepta le flacon de potion et en avala un peu. Le goût en était horrible, mais aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prise, elle commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller, et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Bien. Combien d'os est-ce que vous avez dû ressouder, Molly ? » demanda-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux. Elle les vit tous les quatre échanger des regards. « Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, soudain nerveuse.

« Eh bien, » commença Molly, « je n'ai dû réparer qu'un bras, une jambe et ton nez. Mais… eh bien… ton visage est un peu contusionné. Et contre ça, je crains de ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Hermione, se redressant dans le lit, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement quand des douleurs diverses se manifestèrent. « Laissez-moi voir. »

Ginny lui tendit un miroir, et elle le plaça devant ton visage.

« Oh Merlin, » marmonna-t-elle, voyant son reflet. Elle avait deux yeux au beurre noir, et sa lèvre était gonflée. « On dirait que j'ai disputé quelques rounds de boxe. »

« Eh bien, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, » annonça Ron d'un ton joyeux. « Au moins, tu as fait quelque chose de différent pour ton anniversaire. »

Harry et Ginny s'esclaffèrent, et Hermione, alors qu'elle reposait la tête sur l'oreiller, ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi en voyant ses amis.

&&&&&&&

A seize heures quarante-deux précises le lundi suivant, Severus Snape franchissait d'un pas souple la porte principale de Gringotts. Une ou deux personnes le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et il prit grand plaisir à les ignorer. Il y avait eu un temps où tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être reconnu par la société magique. Mais c'était des années auparavant, et tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Des hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Combien de ces personnes l'auraient ignoré quinze ans plus tôt ? Avant qu'il n'ait aidé à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts ; avant que Harry Potter n'ait si publiquement déclaré qu'il n'était pas un traître. Il n'y avait plus que très peu de personnes qu'il pouvait supporter, et il était en route pour voir l'une d'entre elles.

Severus n'irait jamais jusqu'à dire qu'il _appréciait_ la compagnie d'Hermione Granger, mais au moins, elle ne rendait pas ses journées plus pénibles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle était rapide, efficace, fiable, et, par dessus tout, silencieuse. Elle était aussi l'une des rares personnes avec qui il entretenait des rapports réguliers. Il se plaisait à mener une vie routinière, et ce moment en faisait partie. Tous les lundis après-midi, elle l'attendait avec la même somme d'argent, et des formulaires qui n'attendaient plus que sa signature.

Il supposait que le fait qu'elle soit une des rares personnes au monde qui le _connaissait_ effectivement devait aider, aussi. Enfin, elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'il était possible à quiconque de le connaître. Elle avait été son élève pendant six ans, avant de se battre à ses côtés pendant sa dernière année en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même salle à Sainte-Mangouste après la bataille finale, avec la moitié de ce qui restait de l'Ordre.

Bref, Severus, après avoir remonté le couloir pour arriver à la porte ouverte du bureau d'Hermione, découvrit son apparence avec un certain degré de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais été une sorcière très attirante, même si elle avait meilleure allure maintenant qu'au temps où elle était élève. Ses dents n'étaient plus aussi longues, et elle avait un visage agréable, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi frisés qu'ils l'avaient toujours été, et elle était toujours un peu trop maigre. Néanmoins, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'état actuel de son visage. A la voir, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait reçu un Cognard en pleine face.

« Entrez, Professeur, » croassa-t-elle d'un air assez pitoyable en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de sa propre curiosité.

« Des leçons de Quidditch, » expliqua-t-elle. Son visage prit une teinte rose des plus intéressantes. Il leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment été percutée par un Cognard ? Il s'assit sur la chaise pendant qu'elle lui tendait un parchemin.

« Le retrait habituel ? » demanda-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, signant le document. Il finissait, et elle lui tendit la bourse de velours contenant les Gallions. Remarquant qu'il ne se levait pas immédiatement, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous, Professeur ? »

« Je me demandais simplement ce qui avait pu pousser une sorcière qui comme vous a la tête sur les épaules à faire quelque chose de si casse-cou que de prendre des leçons de Quidditch ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous volez de façon désastreuse. »

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée qu'il pense qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules, ou insultée par son commentaire sur sa capacité à voler. Considérant l'état actuel de son visage, elle décida d'ignorer l'insulte et d'accepter le compliment. Il la regardait, attendant sa réponse.

« Je… euh… eh bien, j'ai demandé ces leçons comme cadeau d'anniversaire, » dit-elle, avec autant de fierté qu'elle le put.

« Je vois, » répondit Severus, qui en vérité ne voyait rien du tout. C'était une chose parfaitement illogique à faire et Hermione, c'était notable, agissait toujours de façon logique. « Eh bien, j'imagine que je devrais vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, alors. »

Aussitôt que les mots eurent passé ses lèvres, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre de dire une chose pareille. Jamais il ne souhaitait quoi que ce soit de joyeux à quiconque. Peut-être qu'elle avait l'air trop pathétique, assise en face de lui, les yeux tellement gonflés qu'elle devait les plisser juste pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Oh, mon anniversaire n'est que dans un mois, » expliqua Hermione, se sentant encore plus embarrassée. « J'ai seulement… euh, pris un peu d'avance. »

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, » annonça Severus, décidant que c'était bien assez de conversation pour sa journée, pour sa semaine, même, tant qu'il y était, « je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de votre temps. Au revoir. »

« A la semaine prochaine, Professeur, » marmonna Hermione. Il se leva et sortit de Gringotts de la même façon qu'il y était entré. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la Hermione Granger fiable, efficace… et, oui, même un peu ennuyeuse qu'il connaissait. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait connu son lot d'ennuis quand elle était élève. Elle suivait toujours Potter et Weasley dans leurs aventures, et inévitablement, ça se finissait par un petit tour à l'Infirmerie. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle s'était calmée, et était devenue le genre de personne qu'elle aurait été si elle avait eu des amis plus raisonnables. Il la voyait toutes les semaines depuis trois ans, et jamais elle n'avait été le moins du monde dépeignée, ou prise au dépourvu. De toute évidence, quelque chose était en train de changer.


	3. Le cadeau de Ron

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de madamsnape78_.

**3. Le cadeau de Ron.**

Il fallut à Hermione presque toute la semaine pour commencer à se sentir à nouveau normale. Son visage portait toujours des traces de contusion, mais au moins elle n'avait plus l'impression que le Magicobus lui avait roulé dessus. Alors que le week-end arrivait enfin, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille rendre visite à Ron pour lui parler du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle voulait lui demander.

Elle arriva aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux peu de temps après le déjeuner, le samedi. La boutique tournait bien, spécialement maintenant que l'été touchait à sa fin, et que les élèves faisaient leurs réserves en prévision du retour à Poudlard. Elle dut se faufiler à travers les clients pour arriver à la réserve où elle était sûre de trouver Ron, en train de faire l'inventaire comme tous les week-ends.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux de sa pile de parchemins. Les lunettes qu'il portait pour lire étaient perchées sur le bout de son nez, et il tenait une plume à la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant : il était le portrait craché de Percy. Mais elle n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer ; même si sa mère lui avait pardonné, il existait toujours des rancœurs entre Percy, ses frères et sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, agitant sa baguette pour débarrasser une chaise toute proche de sa boîte de Crèmes Canari. Hermione s'assit.

« Eh bien, pour être franche, je suis venue te dire ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire. »

Ron en resta bouche bée. « Vraiment ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à la boutique simplement pour ça ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, ou me passer un coup de cheminée. »

« Je sais, » admit Hermione, commençant à rougir. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait en conservant son sérieux ? « Mais en fait, c'est l'un de vos produits qui m'intéresse. »

Ron n'aurait pas pu afficher un air plus choqué que ça. Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux en le voyant. Une fois remis du choc, cependant, il sembla absolument ravi.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Prends ce qui te fait plaisir, Hermione. C'est la maison qui offre. »

« Eh bien, » commença Hermione, luttant contre l'envie de rire qui la reprenait. D'où avait bien pu lui venir cette idée folle ? « Tu sais, ces Rêves Eveillés au sortilège breveté que vous vendez ? En fait, je me suis toujours posé des questions à leur sujet. J'aimerais, tu sais, savoir comment ils fonctionnent – par simple curiosité, évidemment. »

Le temps qu'elle finisse de parler, Ron riait si fort qu'Hermione se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'étouffer. Il était rouge comme une tomate, et elle dut finalement lui conjurer un verre d'eau. Quand il se calma enfin, cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plus qu'un peu énervée contre lui.

« Franchement, Ron. Si tu en fais une histoire pareille, tu n'as qu'à oublier. C'est simplement que je me suis toujours dit que c'était une combinaison de magie particulièrement impressionnante de la part des jumeaux. Je voulais savoir jusqu'à quel point ils avaient réussi à aller dans le réalisme. »

« Hé, ne te fâche pas, » dit Ron, réalisant qu'il l'avait blessée, mais toujours incapable de faire disparaître le sourire de son visage. « C'est seulement que tu te conduis de façon si étrange ces derniers temps. Tu as toujours été la plus studieuse, la plus sérieuse. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme le genre de femme à rêver toute éveillée. Je ne savais même pas que tu savais comment rêver éveillée. »

« Eh bien, c'est le moment où jamais pour moi d'apprendre, non ? » contra Hermione, toujours un peu sur la défensive.

« D'accord, Hermione. Si tu veux un Rêve Eveillé, je serai plus que ravi de t'en donner un. Tu peux en avoir une caisse entière, si tu veux. Allez, viens, je vais les attraper pour toi. »

Hermione le suivit vers la partie principale du magasin. Il arriva à la pile correspondante, et lui tendit une petite boîte.

« Et, euh… comment est-ce que ça marche, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant discrètement la boîte pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« Eh bien, tu prononces l'incantation donnée sur la boîte, et tu avales la potion qu'on te donne. Tu obtiendras un rêve éveillé réaliste qui va durer trente minutes. »

« Et… à quoi est-ce qu'il va ressembler, ce rêve éveillé ? Est-ce que c'est le même pour tout le monde ? »

« Oh, non ! » s'exclama Ron, presque offensé. « Je veux dire, le rêve d'une personne peut très bien être un véritable cauchemar pour une autre. La potion utilise ton subconscient pour déterminer de quoi est-ce que tu as le plus envie de rêver. C'est une nouvelle technique, en fait. Avant, il n'y avait que l'incantation, mais de cette façon, les rêves correspondent encore plus à la personne. Une grande amélioration, si tu veux mon avis. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard calculateur. « Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Euh… ben, tu vois, ça fait partie de mon travail de tester tous nos nouveaux produits, » répondit-il. Ses joues rougissaient visiblement.

« Et ? » interrogea Hermione. « Comment est-ce que c'était ? »

« Euh… très agréable, vraiment. Un produit de très haute qualité. »

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant l'air qu'il avait. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner plus de détails. Elle le remercia, et quitta la boutique avec un sourire idiot accroché au visage. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de plutôt audacieux.

Son intention avait été de rentrer chez elle pour l'essayer tout de suite, mais le hasard en décida autrement. Elle rencontra Susan Bones en marchant dans le Chemin de Traverse, qui la convainquit de venir prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Finalement, plusieurs de ses anciens camarades de classe arrivèrent, et elle ne parvint pas à s'en aller avant qu'il ne soit très tard ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, elle ne se réveilla pas à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer si tard, et elle dut se dépêcher pour aller déjeuner chez ses parents. Elle allait toujours leur rendre visite une ou deux fois par mois, pour un déjeuner qui se prolongeait bien souvent à la journée entière. Ce jour ne fit pas exception, et ce ne fut qu'après que sa mère l'ait renvoyée chez elle avec un plein sac de restes et en lui rappelant qu'elle était attendue le week-end suivant son anniversaire qu'Hermione parvint à s'échapper. Une fois encore, il était tard, et même si Hermione fit jouer à regrets ses doigts sur la boîte qu'elle avait dans la poche, elle repoussa cette idée. Ce ne serait pas sérieux d'arriver au travail l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil parce qu'elle avait été trop occupée à _Rêver toute éveillée_, quand même.

C'est pour ces raisons que le lundi après midi à quatre heures, alors qu'elle regardait l'heure à sa pendule pour la vingtième fois depuis le déjeuner, Hermione prit la décision soudaine d'essayer son rêve maintenant. Elle avait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant son rendez-vous avec le Professeur Snape, et d'après la boîte tout comme d'après Ron, le sortilège ne durerait qu'une trentaine de minutes. Ça lui laissait bien assez de temps, et ça permettrait à la dernière heure de sa journée de travail de passer bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle se précipita vers l'endroit où sa cape était suspendue, à la recherche de la petite boîte. Elle la sortit, et retourna à son bureau tout aussi rapidement. Maintenant qu'elle était décidée, elle voulait se dépêcher avant de changer d'avis. Se rasseyant sur sa chaise, elle avala la potion, et lut l'incantation.

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être enveloppée d'un brouillard tourbillonnant. Elle marchait dans un long couloir, un couloir froid. Au bout du couloir, une porte ; elle tendit la main et l'ouvrit. Derrière, elle trouva une bibliothèque.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour rêver toute éveillée d'une bibliothèque. Elle aurait dû se douter que son esprit choisirait quelque chose de ce genre, plutôt qu'une scène romantique comme le bateau pirate qui illustrait la boîte. Néanmoins, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point tout semblait réaliste. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du feu dans la cheminée, ses doigts qui couraient contre les dos des livres reconnaissaient des reliures de cuir. Elle était excitée de découvrir que non seulement tous ses livres favoris y étaient, qu'il y avait une section de livres de référence exhaustive, y compris un certain nombre de livres qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de consulter dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son seul problème maintenant, c'était que trente minutes seraient loin d'être suffisantes pour explorer la pièce, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de lire nombre de ces livres.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce ; seule la cheminée donnait un peu d'éclairage, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle, elle était donc incapable de créer plus de lumière. Tout cela ne l'inquiéta pas, cependant, et elle poursuivit son exploration. Elle arriva finalement tout au fond de la pièce, à la dernière rangée d'étagères, où elle devait plisser les yeux afin de tout juste pouvoir lire les titres, quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour trouver quelqu'un, un homme, qui la dominait de sa haute stature.

Il faisait suffisamment sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas clairement distinguer ses traits. Il était plutôt grand et habillé en noir, et Hermione se sentit presque un peu déçue. Il n'avait pas l'air très disposé à la laisser lire.

« Qui êtes vous ? » chuchota-t-elle, reculant contre l'étagère.

« Qui voulez-vous que je sois ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Même si celle-ci lui sembla vaguement familière, elle était relativement sûre de n'avoir jamais rencontré cet homme auparavant.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il était… déstabilisant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, l'entendre respirer alors qu'il approchait d'elle.

« Je… je ne veux pas que vous soyez qui que ce soit, » répondit-elle, espérant qu'il allait reculer.

« Menteuse, » contra-t-il d'un ton amusé. Elle devina son sourire plus qu'elle ne le vit.

« Pardon ? Je ne suis _pas_ une menteuse ! » Ça devenait ridicule. Elle était en train de se disputer avec son imagination. Mais au lieu de reculer en voyant la façon dont elle réagissait, il approchait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle contre sa joue quand il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Vous _êtes_ une menteuse. Et vous n'êtes pas la jeune femme comme il faut que vous voudriez que tout le monde croie que vous êtes. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, » souffla Hermione. Elle pouvait à peine croire que son subconscient pouvait créer _ça_.

« Parce que si vous l'étiez, je ne serais pas votre fantasme. » Ils étaient si proches que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Si elle avançait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, ils s'embrasseraient.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Elle sentit ses mains lui attraper les bras.

« Menteuse. » Il avait franchi ce dernier millimètre tout en parlant, prononçant ce mot tout contre sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais fermes, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il faisait glisser sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand leur baiser se fit plus profond, avant d'emmêler ses mains dans les cheveux de l'inconnu. S'il restait de la distance entre eux, elle l'abolit en se pressant contre lui. Il avait un corps solide et fort, et elle tressaillit quand il passa les bras autour de son corps.

Quelque part, tout au fond de son esprit, son côté pratique s'étonnait de voir à quel point tout cela semblait réel ; ses mains, sa bouche, son corps. Si elle ne savait pas le contraire, elle aurait cru être réellement en train d'embrasser un homme. C'était étonnant, c'était incroyable, c'était… c'était en train de disparaître ! Le brouillard qui avait précédé le Rêve Eveillé était maintenant de retour. Elle grogna mentalement à ce timing affreux. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu durer rien que cinq minutes de plus ?

Pourtant, même si la bibliothèque commençait à disparaître, ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme. Il était toujours là, la tenant par les bras, même si sa prise semblait un peu plus guindée qu'avant, bouche à bouche avec elle. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond de joie, avant qu'il ne plonge de façon monumentale. La seule raison pour elle de toujours être en train d'embrasser cet homme, ce serait qu'il soit réel, et qu'il ne fasse pas partie du Rêve Eveillé. Et la seule façon pour lui d'être réel, ce serait d'être… Oh Merlin !

Elle se raidit et s'écarta, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir en grand. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait craint. Là, debout devant elle, parvenant à avoir l'air à la fois confus, embarrassé et en colère, se tenait Severus Snape.

« Professeur ! » Elle leva une main pour couvrir sa bouche bée. Elle se demanda s'il serait insultant de s'essuyer les lèvres. « Je suis terriblement désolée, Monsieur. »

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Qu'il allait tourner les talons, et partir sans son argent. L'air qu'il affichait était suffisant pour lui donner l'envie _à elle_ de tourner les talons et de déguerpir sans lui donner son argent.

« Veuillez vous expliquer, Miss Granger. » Sa voix était froide, et Hermione essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose à lui dire, mais son esprit semblait toujours embrumé et au ralenti.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur, » répéta-t-elle, essayant de trouver les mots justes. « Je… je ne me sens pas très bien pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous me disiez exactement ce que j'ai fait, d'abord. Tout me semble plutôt… confus. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, » répondit-il, le regard mauvais. « Quand je suis arrivé, la porte était ouverte, comme d'habitude. J'ai attendu que vous me donniez l'autorisation d'entrer, mais vous ne me l'avez pas donnée. Vous vous teniez près du mur ; vous aviez l'air perdue, comme si vous cherchiez quelque chose. Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez besoin d'une aide quelconque. Vous vous êtes tournée vers moi, mais vous n'avez pas parlé, au lieu de ça vous… vous… » Il s'interrompit, de toute évidence incapable de décrire ce qui s'était passé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, Hermione connaissait déjà la suite.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur, » répéta Hermione, incapable de croiser son regard. « Je… euh… en fait, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne ferai à nouveau quelque chose de si peu professionnel. »

C'était proche de la vérité. Severus, cependant, ne se laissa pas avoir. Il avança jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione, et ramassa la boîte qui s'y trouvait.

« Rêve Eveillé, sortilège patenté, » lut-il, avant de se retourner vers elle. « C'est un produit des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, non ? »

Hermione aurait voulu ramper au loin et mourir de honte. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser ? Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Oui, Professeur. » Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard.

« Est-ce que ce produit n'est pas habituellement destiné aux adolescents travaillés par leurs hormones ? »

Ça devenait de pire en pire à chaque instant. « C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire, » marmonna-t-elle. « De la part de Ron. Je voulais simplement faire quelque chose d'amusant pour une fois dans ma vie, quelque chose qui ne demande pas de réflexion. »

« Je vois. Amusant, comme de prendre des leçons de Quidditch ? Vous semblez vous retrouver dans des situations plutôt intéressantes ces derniers temps, Miss Granger. Enfin, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être surpris d'apprendre que Weasley vous a offert quelque chose qui ne demande pas la moindre réflexion. Si je me souviens bien, il n'a jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec cette activité. Quel dommage que vous sembliez faire montre du même mépris pour la bienséance que celui dont vous faisiez preuve pendant vos années d'études. Moi qui commençait à admirer votre prévisibilité. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas été si entièrement humiliée, elle aurait été choquée à l'idée que Severus Snape l'admire pour quoi que ce soit, même si ce n'était que parce qu'elle était ennuyeuse. Etant données les circonstances, elle retourna vers son bureau sans lever les yeux du sol.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Si j'avais été consciente que cela pourrait avoir de telles conséquences, je n'aurais pas expérimenté ce produit sachant que je risquais d'être interrompue. »

Severus lui adressa un long regard dur, une partie de sa fureur semblait avoir disparu. « Puisque que nous allons continuer à nous voir chaque semaine, il serait peut-être mieux que nous oubliions cet incident. A condition, bien sûr, que vous réserviez ce genre de bêtises à votre vie privée à l'avenir. »

Hermione éprouvait un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait que comparer à ce qu'elle aurait ressenti en rendant une potion moins que parfaite pendant un cours. Elle marmonna un autre « Oui Monsieur, » et Severus s'assit.

« Est-ce que vous voulez faire votre retrait habituel ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant changer de sujet.

« Oui, » convint-il, lui évitant l'humiliation de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle lui tendit le parchemin et la plume, usant de toute sa volonté pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Il signa le formulaire, et elle lui tendit l'argent.

« Je vous verrai la semaine prochaine, Professeur, » dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à se lever. Une fois debout cependant, il ne sortit pas comme elle s'y serait attendue. Elle leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait.

« Peut-être, » commença-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise, « qu'étant données les circonstances, il n'est plus très convenable pour vous de m'appeler 'Professeur'. Ça semble assez sordide, non ? Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, si vous le désirez. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le jour viendrait où il lui donnerait la permission de l'appeler Severus.

« Très bien, alors, » dit-elle en lui souriant. « A la semaine prochaine, Severus. »

« Bonne soirée, Hermione, » répondit-il brièvement, avant de sortir. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit une fois qu'il fut parti. Jamais elle n'aurait choisi cette situation, mais elle supposait que les choses auraient pu être pires. Alors qu'elle y repensait, et une fois que son visage eut arrêté de brûler à cause de l'embarras, il y avait une idée qui n'arrêtait pas de revenir à son esprit. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Severus Snape embrassait si bien ?

&&&&&&

Severus s'éloigna du bureau d'Hermione aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter sans pour autant se mettre à courir. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son image, ou du goût de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait embrassé qu'à cause de ce satané sortilège. Il savait également qu'à cet instant, elle était probablement en train de se désinfecter la bouche. Quand elle lui avait dit au revoir, pourtant, elle lui avait souri avec sincérité, peut-être le premier sourire sincère qu'il avait reçu depuis des années. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était quasiment jetée dans ses bras quand il était arrivé, et il avec réagi exactement de la façon dont n'importe quel homme aurait réagi. Il aimait penser qu'il n'était pas sujet à ces bas désirs physiques, mais c'était une chose de s'en convaincre quand il était seul au fond de ses cachots glacés ou dans sa maison décrépite, et totalement autre chose de s'en souvenir quand il avait une jeune femme désirable entre les bras.

Ce dont il avait besoin, se disait-il en se hâtant dans le Chemin de Traverse, c'était d'un bon verre bien tassé ; quelque chose qui l'aiderait à oublier cette maudite journée, et cette femme au comportement si bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait se comporter de la façon dont on s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent ?

Arrivant finalement chez lui, il s'assit en soupirant dans un fauteuil défraîchi, un verre sur la table et un livre à la main. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de revenir à l'incident et à la jeune femme qu'il avait impliqué. Il remuait dans son fauteuil, ne sachant quelle position adopter, alors que son esprit s'échappait continuellement des mots de la page pour revenir aux lèvres d'Hermione et à la façon dont son corps s'était ajusté au sien. Après tout, c'était peut-être une Miss Je-sais-tout aux mèches incontrôlable, mais par Merlin, quel baiser !

&&&&&&

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps une fois sa journée de travail terminée pour se précipiter aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Une fois remise du choc et de l'embarras, elle avait commencé à se sentir furieuse contre Ron, qui lui avait donné ce truc idiot. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ignorait commodément le fait que c'était elle qui le lui avait demandé.

Fred était en train de fermer les portes quand elle arriva. Elle força le passage, ignorant son cri de surprise.

« Ron Weasley ! » hurla-t-elle, fonçant vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ron, sortant du bureau. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ça ! » Elle lui fourra la boîte maintenant vide entre les mains. Il la fixa, abasourdi. « Rêve Eveillé de trente minutes mon œil ! Ce truc a duré au moins quarante-cinq minutes, et je te ferais savoir que ça a causé un incident tout à fait regrettable avec… avec… quelqu'un. »

« Eh bien, tu vois, on travaille dessus pour l'améliorer, » expliqua Ron, commençant à rougir. « Ce n'est toujours pas très fiable, alors on ne voulait pas se vanter de l'augmentation de durée. Mais si tu avais lu les petits caractères, on a mis un avertissement dedans, au sujet des réactions malencontreuses… »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le seul problème ! » l'interrompit Hermione, toujours furieuse. « Ça ne parle pas de la possibilité d'interagir avec des gens pendant que tu rêves ! Je pensais que je resterais assise, les yeux dans le vide ! »

« Eh bien… regarde un peu, il y a quelque chose à ce sujet également dans l'avertissement. C'est rare, mais parfois, ces choses affectent plus certaines personnes que d'autres. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ce que dit ta saleté d'avertissement ! » s'énerva Hermione, le visage rouge de fureur au souvenir de son humiliation.

« Merlin, Hermione, » balbutia Ron avant de déglutir. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois en colère à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je… Bon, est-ce que c'est vraiment important, Ron ? Disons simplement que j'ai été interrompue à un _très_ mauvais moment. »

Ron écarquilla un peu les yeux, et Hermione supposa qu'il repensait à son propre rêve et à la façon dont il aurait pu être interrompu.

« Je vois, » affirma-t-il soudain plus grave. « Bon, c'était pas un des gobelins, si ? Je veux dire, ce serait vraiment gerbant. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, » protesta Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. « Non, ce n'était pas un gobelin. »

« Bien, c'est déjà un soulagement. Du coup, ça n'a pas pu être si terrible, si ? Je veux dire, tant que c'était un humain, et que c'était pas Snape ou quoi que ce soit… » Aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. « Hermione, on est lundi aujourd'hui non ? »

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. De toute évidence, il ne servait plus à rien de nier. Ron, de son côté, donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir s'il devait rire ou être malade.

« Pas un mot à ce sujet à qui que ce soit. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » lui rappela Hermione d'un ton menaçant. « Je veux dire, je n'avais pas toute ma tête. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il ne t'a pas jeté de sort ou quoi que ce soit, si ? » demanda Ron. « S'il l'a fait, je te jure que je te vengerai. »

« Il n'a rien fait de la sorte. Evidemment il était en colère, mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour oublier cet incident. » Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione était surprise qu'il ait pris les choses si bien. Bien sûr, il avait été en colère, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Mais il s'était calmé plutôt rapidement, et n'avait proféré qu'un minimum de menaces. Soupirant, elle regarda sa montre. Il commençait à être tard, et elle était fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix et la tranquillité de son appartement.

« Ecoute, Ron, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je pensais simplement que tu devais savoir que ces sortilèges avaient des effets secondaires… euh… inhabituels. »

« Je m'assurerai que Fred et George le sachent. Ils aiment être au courant de ce genre de choses, » répondit Ron sans réfléchir. Quand il vit avec quelle colère elle le regardait, il ajouta rapidement, « Je ne leur donnerai pas de détails, je leur ferai simplement savoir que tu as eu une réaction désagréable. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il l'appela.

« Tu ne veux pas venir dîner demain soir ? Que je puisse me faire pardonner ? »

« D'accord, » convint Hermione, avec un sourire étrangement malicieux. « Et puis, je sais ce que je vais demander à Luna pour mon anniversaire. » Elle sortit, et Ron la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant pourquoi son dernier commentaire le rendait si nerveux.


	4. Le cadeau de Luna

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de madamsnape78_.

**4. Le cadeau de Luna.**

Hermione se rendit chez Ron et Luna le lendemain soir. Ils avaient construit leur maison pas très loin du Terrier, afin d'être proches de leurs deux familles. C'était petit, mais confortable et chaleureux, malgré la décoration un peu inhabituelle.

Elle émergea de la cheminée pour trouver Luna assise à la table de la cuisine, occupée à corriger une épreuve du _Chicaneur_. La jeune femme leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Salut Hermione, » dit-elle, attrapant une plume derrière son oreille pour ajouter quelques notes dans la marge d'un des articles. Hermione put tout juste voir le titre qui annonçait, « _Albus Dumbledore réincarné en chèvre, nous confie son frère._ » Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Même si Luna était un peu différente, Hermione avait appris à l'apprécier. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été une Serdaigle pour rien. La jeune femme était brillante, et l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle quand il s'agissait de citer des faits et des chiffres.

« Ronald m'a dit ce qui s'était passé avec ce Rêve Eveillé, » dit-elle, levant les yeux de son journal avec un grand sourire. « Apparemment, tu as reçu plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Luna ! » protesta Hermione en s'asseyant face à elle à la table. « Je veux dire, c'était Snape ! Tu sais, la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ! »

« Eh bien, tu sais, il a cet air dangereux et ténébreux… » plaisanta Luna avec un sourire malicieux. « Bien sûr, il a toujours été plus gentil avec les Serdaigles. Tu avais le désavantage d'être à la fois une Gryffondor, et l'une des meilleures amies de Harry. »

« Luna Weasley ! Est-ce que tu es en train de confesser un béguin pour Snape ? » s'étonna Hermione, ravalant un rire. Luna rit également, et secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je suis capable de voir n'importe quoi chez n'importe qui, même Snape, » répondit-elle, et Hermione dut convenir que c'était le cas. Luna avait depuis bien longtemps admis qu'elle cultivait sa propension à croire en quasiment n'importe quoi, parce qu'une fois que l'on fermait son esprit à certaines possibilités, on commençait à perdre la capacité d'apprendre. Hermione pensait qu'il y avait des failles dans cette logique, mais pouvait toutefois comprendre le sentiment qu'il y avait derrière ce raisonnement.

« Alors, » reprit-elle, interrompant les souvenirs d'Hermione. « Il faut que tu me racontes, comment est-ce que c'était ? »

« Oh… eh bien… » Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à repenser à l'incident sans rougir – en fait, elle essayait de ne pas y penser. C'était pénible de se dire que le moment le plus excitant qu'elle ait connu avec un homme depuis des années avait été avec Snape. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait capable de le regarder à nouveau en face un jour. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Ron lui épargna d'avoir à répondre.

« Hé, Hermione, » salua-t-il, passant la porte, ses robes de travail magenta flottant autour de lui. Il embrassa sa femme et elle lui sourit. « Le dîner sent bon ! »

« Merci, mais venant de quelqu'un qui mangerait presque n'importe quoi… » répondit Luna en riant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, faisant honneur à des bols remplis à ras bord de bœuf en sauce accompagnés de pain frais maison. La conversation était gaie, Ron leur parlait de nouveaux produits que Fred et George étaient en train de développer, et Luna discutait de certaines des dernières histoires sur lesquelles elle travaillait. La plupart d'entre elles étaient bizarres, mais il y en avait quelques unes qui intéressaient sincèrement Hermione. Enfin, alors qu'ils finissaient le dessert, Hermione aborda le sujet de son anniversaire.

« Très bien, Luna, » dit-elle alors que les dernières assiettes s'envolèrent de la table à un mouvement de la baguette de Luna, « je crois que je vais peut-être prendre ta proposition au mot. »

Luna la regarda, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai proposé ? »

« Tu m'as suggéré de partir en expédition à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus, » lui rappela Hermione, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. Elle évita délibérément de regarder Ron, sachant qu'il serait en train de la dévisager, bouche bée.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Luna, l'air à peu près aussi choquée que son mari, mais ravie. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques. Je me souviens que tu n'as pas poursuivi cette matière jusqu'aux ASPICs. »

« Oui, euh… Eh bien, j'ai peut-être jugé un peu trop rapidement. » Hermione espérait que son ton était crédible. Luna sembla l'accepter, mais du coin de l'œil, Hermione put voir l'air sceptique de Ron.

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions y aller ce week-end ! » s'exclama Luna, incapable de dissimuler son excitation. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on en avait aperçus pas très loin de Poudlard. J'emporterai la tente, et on pourra camper ! »

Hermione fut prise d'une vague inquiétude en entendant mentionner le camping, mais l'écarta bien vite. Après tout, ce serait du camping sorcier. Elle se souvenait du genre de tentes qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce serait certainement la même chose. En fait, c'était presque comme de rester à la maison.

« D'accord, » répondit-elle en souriant. Le reste de la soirée se passa principalement à écouter Luna faire des projets pour le week-end à venir. Il était évident qu'elle était transportée de joie. Quand arriva l'heure pour Hermione de partir, Ron la raccompagna. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Franchement, Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser cette question, » répondit Hermione alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison.

« Hermione, je te connais presque depuis toujours. Pour l'amour de Merlin, nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés la vie plus de fois que je ne saurais le compter, et on est sortis ensemble pendant trois ans. Je crois que je sais quand tu te conduis de façon bizarre, et là, tu peux me croire, tu te conduis de façon très bizarre. Tu sais très bien que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas. J'aime Luna, mais il y a une éternité que j'ai renoncé à lui faire entendre raison sur certains sujets. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Hermione soupira, et se retourna vers son ami. Il la regardait, l'air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-elle simplement. « Je sais que je dois donner l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête. Mais il y a quelques semaines, quand on était tous ensemble pour l'anniversaire de Ginny, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser à quel point ma vie était ennuyeuse. Peut-être que c'est parce que je vais avoir trente ans, ou peut-être que c'est parce que tous mes amis seront bientôt des gens mariés, sur le point d'avoir des enfants, et que moi je suis toujours seule, et que m'a vie n'a quasiment pas changé depuis le moment où je suis sortie de Poudlard. En tout cas, je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer quelque chose de différent, de faire des choses que je ne ferais pas en temps normal. Que ma vie serait un peu plus excitante comme ça. »

Ron la regarda pendant un long moment, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer longuement. Pendant un instant, elle fut stupéfaite, avant de s'autoriser à le serrer dans ses bras elle aussi.

« Je suis désolé, » l'entendit-elle murmurer. Ils se séparèrent, et il la regarda. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais ressentir ce genre de choses. Je veux dire, tu sembles toujours tellement tout contrôler, et tu as toujours su exactement ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie. »

« C'est l'impression que je donne, hein ? » répondit Hermione en souriant, replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Alors, est-ce que tu comptes venir avec nous ce week-end ? »

Ron rit. « J'imagine. Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un garde un œil sur vous. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Ron. Je suis sûre que deux jeunes femmes sans défense seraient perdues sans un homme grand et fort comme toi ! » Hermione rit, et ils se dirent au revoir avant qu'Hermione ne Transplane vers Londres.

&&&&&&

Hermione avait pris un jour de congé le vendredi afin qu'ils puissent partir ce jour-là, et être de retour le dimanche dans l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : elle Transplanerait jusqu'à la maison de Ron et Luna, et de là, ils Transplaneraient ensuite tous ensemble. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Luna en train de préparer tout le nécessaire pour un week-end de camping.

« Est-ce que tu peux porter ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tendant à Hermione ce qui semblait être la tente. J'ai des provisions, et nous pourrons trouver du bois pour le feu une fois sur place. Et… voyons, Ronald se charge de l'appareil photo, pour le cas où nous pourrions approcher suffisamment pour prendre de bons clichés. Et tu as prévu beaucoup de vêtements bien chauds, j'espère ? Les soirées peuvent être fraîches. »

Hermione commençait à sentir sa nervosité augmenter. Ça ressemblait de plus en plus au camping moldu. Mais, avec à l'esprit l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aventureux, elle se contenta de suivre le couple alors qu'ils sortaient, prêts à Transplaner.

« Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te tiens pas à moi ? » proposa Ron avant qu'ils ne partent. « Tu ne sais pas où nous allons, et je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes. »

Hermione s'accrocha à sa manche, et tous ensemble, ils Transplanèrent. La première chose qu'elle vit en arrivant fut un large champ nu, bordé d'une forêt sur un côté, et non loin d'un lac.

« On va s'installer près du lac, » décida Luna, et Hermione suivit ses deux amis qui pataugeaient déjà dans le champ. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé sur la rive du lac, Luna prit la tente qu'Hermione avait portée, et commença à l'installer. Hermione remarqua que la magie était particulièrement utile, et la tente fut prête en un rien de temps.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ? » proposa Luna à Hermione. Celle-ci acquiesça, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblerait l'intérieur.

Elle passa la porte de toile, et eut du mal à retenir un grognement de déception. C'était probablement une tente magique, parce que les sacs de couchage étaient déjà en place, mais à part ça, rien ne semblait y sortir de l'ordinaire. Pas de lits superposés, pas de cuisine, rien. Les dimensions étaient exactement ce qu'elles étaient supposées être, et même un moldu n'y aurait rien trouvé d'étrange. Hermione rebroussa chemin, et se contenta d'adresser un petit sourire à Luna, qui disparut ensuite à la recherche de bois pour le feu. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du camp, Hermione se retourna vers Ron.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » lui siffla-t-elle. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais mettre un peu d'imprévu dans ta vie. Je me suis dit que ça ferait certainement l'affaire. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Ron Snape dans les plus noires de ses colères, mais n'ajouta rien. La plus grande partie de la matinée se passa à préparer le campement et finalement, après un déjeuner froid de poulet, de fromage et de fruits, Luna déclara qu'il était temps de commencer leurs recherches.

La journée touchait à sa fin, mais ce ne fut que quand elle fut glacée jusqu'aux os qu'Hermione commença véritablement à regretter d'avoir accepté d'entrer dans ce jeu. C'était une chose de manquer de confort quand on faisait quelque chose d'important, mais c'en était une toute autre de supporter pareilles conditions pendant qu'on cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Le froid et le fait de ne trouver aucune créature ne semblaient pas perturber Luna. Elle continuait sa quête, multiplettes à la main, désignant de temps à autre une touffe de poils ou une branche cassée en affirmant que c'était l'œuvre d'un Ronflak.

Il était bien plus de minuit quand ils revinrent finalement à leur campement et s'écroulèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Hermione était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait eu si faim et si froid, mais elle était néanmoins persuadée que ça avait été moins déplaisant que ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, et Luna décida qu'ils devraient essayer de contourner le lac, affirmant qu'il était fréquent que les Ronflaks Cornus se rassemblent dans ce genre d'endroit pour boire et se baigner. Hermione et Ron approuvèrent, pensant qu'au moins, ce serait une façon agréable de passer leur journée, mais une fois encore, ils eurent le loisir de se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient erreur. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le ciel se couvrit, et la pluie menaça. Hermione était une fois de plus glacée jusqu'aux os, et peu importait le nombre de sortilège de réchauffement qu'elle utilisait, elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir des glaçons à la place des mains. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu une idée aussi folle. Aussi humiliants qu'aient été le Quidditch et le Rêve Eveillé, au moins elle n'avait pas eu à crapahuter dans la nature à la recherche d'animaux imaginaires. Hermione était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils fassent demi-tour quand soudain Luna laissa échapper une inspiration surprise en portant les multiplettes à ses yeux.

« Approche, » chuchota-t-elle, faisant signe à Hermione. Elle était perchée avec une certaine précarité sur une pierre surplombant le lac, et Hermione dut se montrer prudente pour aller la rejoindre. Quand finalement elle arriva près d'elle, Luna lui fourra les multiplettes entre les mains.

« Regarde ! Là-bas ! » dit-elle, tendant la main vers l'autre côté du lac.

Hermione réprima un soupir résigné, et regarda dans la direction que lui désignait Luna. Ce qu'elle vit, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Là-bas, en train de se désaltérer dans le lac, se tenaient deux des animaux les plus étranges qu'elle ait jamais vus. En taille, en forme, elle les aurait comparés à des rhinocéros, mais ils étaient couverts d'un poil marron très dru, et leurs cornes… Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Leurs cornes étaient ratatinées, comme pliées en accordéon, et sortaient de leurs têtes à des angles bizarres. Elle se retourna pour voir que Luna avait attrapé son appareil photo et prenait des clichés. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui regardait à l'aide d'une seconde paire de multiplettes, bouche bée.

Elle s'était retournée pour regarder à nouveau quand elle entendit un soudain craquement. Tout à coup, elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut de laisser échapper un petit cri alors que le rocher cédait sous elle, et qu'elle tombait dans le lac. L'eau était froide, glacée, et pendant de longs instants, elle ne parvint pas à reprendre son souffle, c'était comme si ses poumons avaient gelé. Heureusement, l'eau était peu profonde si près du rivage, et elle parvint à reprendre pied relativement rapidement.

« Hermione ! » entendit-elle Ron l'appeler. Il se hâtait tant bien que mal vers le rivage, suivi de près par Luna. Se traînant hors de l'eau, Hermione tremblait de froid, mais riait également. Combien de fois s'était-elle moquée en elle-même de Luna pour sa croyance en des créatures imaginaires, pour découvrir que finalement, ces créatures n'étaient pas imaginaires du tout ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron en la rejoignant. Hermione frissonnait si fort qu'elle fut incapable de répondre, mais Luna lança un petit sortilège de séchage sur ses vêtements, ce qui aida beaucoup. Elle regrettait simplement qu'il ne soit pas possible d'en faire autant pour ses cheveux, qui dégoulinaient toujours.

« Luna, » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut commencé à se réchauffer, « est-ce que c'était ce que je crois ? »

Luna sourit fièrement. « Je savais qu'il y avait une horde dans ce coin ! J'ai pris plein de photos ! Papa sera tellement excité ! J'espère que je réussirai à écrire un article à temps pour le prochain numéro. »

Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Luna si animée que pendant ce moment où ils retournèrent à leur campement. Elle babillait à une telle vitesse que même si Hermione avait eu envie de parler, elle n'aurait probablement pas réussi à caser le moindre mot au milieu de tout ça. En l'occurrence, cependant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se réchauffer. Elle avait protesté qu'elle allait bien une fois que Luna s'était calmée, mais en vérité, elle commençait à avoir mal absolument partout, que ce soit à cause du froid constant, ou des longues randonnées qu'ils avaient faites.

A cause de leur succès, et de la chute d'Hermione dans le lac, il décidèrent de rentrer le soir même, au lieu d'attendre le lendemain. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était un bain chaud, un lit douillet, et une longue nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, cependant, il fut clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement elle avait l'impression qu'elle tombait malade, entre sa gorge qui la brûlait et son mal de crâne, mais elle avait également une éruption cutanée qui lui donnait envie de se gratter partout. A la fin de l'après-midi, elle se sentait si mal en point qu'elle abandonna toute idée de passer une journée normale, et retourna se coucher.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, et ses plaques rouges s'étaient maintenant étendues à son visage et ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que toute la surface de son corps fourmillait, et rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait aider. Elle passa un coup de cheminée à Gringott et leur dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, avant de retourner se réfugier sous sa couette et de s'endormir.

&&&&&&

Severus Snape entra dans Gringott comme à son habitude plus tard ce même jour, se sentant inhabituellement guilleret. Ce n'était pas un mot qu'il utilisait en général pour parler de lui ; en fait, il doutait d'avoir jamais utilisé ce mot, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette journée qui semblait juste un peu plus agréable que la normale. C'était une belle journée d'automne, les recherches qu'il faisait sur une potion expérimentale se déroulaient exceptionnellement bien et, il devait bien l'admettre, il se sentait plutôt impatient de revoir Hermione.

Il savait que c'était tout à fait irrationnel de sa part ; que de son côté, elle n'était certainement pas pressée de le voir arriver, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle avait occupé une portion croissante de ses pensées ces dernières semaines. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était à cause de son comportement étrange. Ensuite, il s'était dit que c'était à cause du baiser ; après tout, quel homme n'y repenserait pas ? Mais finalement, il avait dû reconnaître que depuis un long moment déjà, il appréciait ses visites à Gringott. Hermione était toujours agréable, et ne semblait jamais rebutée par son humeur variable. C'était le seul moment où il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait se détendre en dehors de chez lui.

C'est pourquoi son désarroi en arrivant à son bureau fut bien naturel. La porte était fermée et verrouillée, et il eut beau frapper, impossible de faire apparaître la jeune femme. En trois ans, jamais à sa connaissance elle n'avait pris une journée de congé, et il lui fallut donc un petit moment avant de se mettre à la recherche de quelqu'un auprès de qui il pourrait se renseigner à son sujet.

Il trouva un gobelin qui sembla faire partie de l'encadrement, ou quelque chose de ce genre, et resta figé sur place, choqué, en apprenant qu'elle avait appelé pour prévenir qu'elle était malade. Malade ! Il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle était capable d'être malade. Certainement que quelqu'un de si mesuré, de si organisé ne permettrait jamais à son propre corps de se rebeller contre elle de telle façon. Alors qu'il se tenait là, à regarder le gobelin s'éloigner, il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une option s'il voulait éviter que sa journée ne soit ruinée. Avec une pointe de découragement, il quitta Gringott pour se rendre au Ministère.

&&&&&&

Hermione était allongée sur son canapé, essayant d'empêcher ses mains de la gratter jusqu'au sang quand elle entendit des coups à la porte. Elle se redressa et fixa la porte, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Peut-être Ron ou Luna, qui viendrait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après leur week-end ? Ou peut-être que c'était Ginny qui s'arrêtait chez elle avant de rentrer à la maison, elle le faisait parfois.

« Qui est là ? » questionna-t-elle, enfilant un peignoir et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le silence se prolongea, et Hermione se dit que peut-être son visiteur était parti.

« Severus, » répondit une voix depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Le cerveau d'Hermione se figea soudain sous l'effet de la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il avait découvert où elle habitait ? Elle grogna intérieurement en s'imaginant ce à quoi elle devait ressembler. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis le samedi soir, elle ne s'était même pas habillée non plus, et son visage était couvert d'une éruption si terrible que ce devait probablement être une vengeance karmique pour ce qu'elle avait infligé à Marietta Edgecombe pendant leur cinquième année.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de s'en aller.

« Que vous ouvriez cette porte, » répondit-il simplement. Zut.

« Euh… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne me sens pas très bien, et je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez ce que j'ai. » Oui, voilà. C'était pour le protéger qu'elle faisait ça.

« Hermione, si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte immédiatement, je le ferai moi-même. Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de mettre en place la moindre barrière de protection. »

Hermione marmonna quelques jurons entre ses dents avant d'aller déverrouiller la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle lui ouvrit, elle vit qu'il écarquillait les yeux, surpris et choqué de voir l'état dans lequel elle était.

« Eh bien, » commenta-t-il pensivement, « on dirait que vous ne mentiez pas. »

« En effet, » répondit-elle sèchement avant de retourner vers le salon, pour y prendre un mouchoir. Il la suivit.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que par hasard vous seriez allée nager dans un lac récemment ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui aurait presque pu sembler amusé. Hermione se retourna vers lui pour le dévisager.

« Eh bien, je ne nageais pas exactement, mais oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Empoisonnement à la scrodule, » expliqua-t-il, un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » L'esprit d'Hermione passait rapidement en revue le stock d'informations qu'il avait en réserve, mais pour une raison quelconque, ne trouvait rien sur le sujet de la scrodule.

« C'est une plante rare qu'on trouve dans les lacs d'eau froide, » expliqua Severus. « Vous n'en avez probablement jamais entendu parler, parce que cette plante est totalement inerte une fois cueillie, et n'a donc jamais été utilisée pour les potions. Cependant, quand cette plante entre en contact avec la peau, elle peut causer une éruption cutanée qui s'étend rapidement sur tout le corps. Et je dirais que si vous avez pris froid, c'est parce que vous avez été suffisamment imprudente pour aller nager au beau milieu du mois de septembre. »

« Oui, d'accord, merci bien, Guérisseur Snape, » lâcha Hermione avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. Ça ne sembla pas l'ennuyer, au contraire, elle eut l'impression que ça l'amusait. « Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à me trouver ? »

A cette question, Severus piétina un peu, mal à l'aise, et se détourna d'elle. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas vu son pâle visage rosir un peu, comme s'il rougissait. Certainement que non !

« Eh bien, il se trouve que Monsieur Potter me devait une faveur… » il s'éclaircit la gorge, « …pour l'aide que j'ai pu lui apporter lors de la Bataille Finale. J'étais un peu inquiet de ne pas vous voir à notre horaire habituel, alors je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir me fournir votre adresse. »

Hermione sentait qu'elle était en train d'écarquiller les yeux. « Vous… vous en avez appelé à sa Dette ? Pour obtenir mon adresse ? »

« Eh bien… ce n'était pas une dette sorcière officielle, » se défendit rapidement Severus. « Et il m'a bien dit que si je vous contrariais, il s'assurerait que je passe le reste de ma vie à faire intimement connaissance avec les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. »

Hermione dut ravaler un rire, mais une démangeaison particulièrement virulente au milieu de son dos lui fit oublier son amusement alors qu'elle se tortillait pour l'atteindre. Severus le remarqua, et sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

« Est-ce que vous êtes reliée au réseau de cheminées ? » demanda-t-il soudain. Hermione acquiesça.

« Si vous me permettez d'aller chercher quelques fioles chez moi, je crois que je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour vous aider. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, et il avança jusqu'à sa cheminée. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle s'assit sur le canapé, et pensa à l'étrangeté de toute cette situation. Pourquoi est-ce que Severus était à ce point inquiet pour elle qu'il en venait à utiliser les faveurs que lui devait Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de sa santé à ce point, quand même ? Un chatouillis agréable se fit sentir au creux de son estomac quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne tint pas à s'appesantir sur le sujet plus longtemps.

Severus n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes quand elle l'entendit revenir par la cheminée, cette fois avec dans les mains ce qui semblait être un assortiment de potions.

« Pimentine, » annonça-t-il, en lui tendant une fiole fumante. Elle la but consciencieusement, et attendit que ses oreilles arrêtent de fumer. Il lui tendit ensuite un petit pot contenant une substance grise qui dégageait une odeur salée.

« Ça devrait calmer les démangeaisons, » expliqua-t-il, alors qu'elle plongeait un doigt dans la substance qui avait une texture de gel. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Merci, » dit-elle. Il sembla un peu embarrassé par sa gratitude.

« Oui, bon, veillez simplement à ne plus manquer mes rendez-vous, » répondit-il d'un ton bourru. « Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je retire mon argent autrement ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit Hermione, pensive, « j'imagine qu'il aurait été possible que quelqu'un d'autre vous le donne. »

Il réalisa qu'elle le taquinait, c'était une sensation étrange. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui ait le cran de le faire. Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais il se trouve que je préfère traiter avec vous. Tous les autres me dévisageraient probablement une fois qu'ils auraient réalisé qui je suis, ou encore, ils essaieraient de bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps. » Son ton laissait entendre à quel point ces options le dégoûtaient.

« Oh, eh bien, j'imagine que je devrais être flattée. » Il y eut une longue pause gênée, pendant laquelle Hermione essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? » proposa-t-elle finalement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Severus secoua la tête.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le thé, » expliqua-t-il brièvement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait probablement de commettre un impair. Rapidement, il ajouta, « mais je veux bien un verre d'eau. Voyager par la cheminée me donne toujours un peu soif. »

« D'accord, » accepta Hermione, allant à la cuisine pour le lui chercher. Quand elle revint, elle le vit assis dans un fauteuil, une image plutôt saugrenue.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il, après avoir accepté le verre qu'elle lui tendait et en avoir bu une gorgée, « que faisiez-vous au juste dans un lac au milieu du mois de septembre ? Vous m'avez déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas allée nager. »

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. « C'est une longue histoire, et il y a une grande partie de cette histoire que vous ne croiriez probablement pas, mais disons simplement que je suis allée camper avec Ron et Luna. »

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire. « Eh bien, vu les personnes avec qui vous étiez, je suis sûr qu'il y a plus à en raconter. »

« Oui, en effet, mais comme je vous le disais, vous ne le croiriez pas. Je n'y croirais pas moi-même si je n'avais pas été sur place. »

Severus sourit à nouveau, et Hermione fut frappée de voir à quel point ça le rajeunissait. « Ce genre de choses a tendance à se produire, quand on est avec madame Weasley. Elle semble posséder la capacité de rendre croyable l'incroyable. »

Hermione se demanda à quel moment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu interagir avec Luna comme ça hors de la salle de classe, mais ne posa pas la question. Elle ne tenait pas à partager sa propre expérience, et elle se disait qu'il n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus impatient de partager la sienne. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, s'adonnant au bavardage que Severus semblait tant mépriser, jusqu'à ce que les démangeaisons constantes d'Hermione le poussent à se lever.

« Vous semblez vraiment mal à l'aise, et je crois que je vous ai pris suffisamment de votre temps, » dit-il, posant son verre sur la table basse et se levant. Hermione se leva également, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci pour votre aide, » dit Hermione en arrivant à la porte d'entrée. Severus baissa les yeux vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant un long moment, elle ne put penser à rien d'autre qu'au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la semaine précédente. A en croire ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, il y pensait lui aussi, et Hermione se surprit à désirer soudain qu'ils répètent l'expérience. Severus, cependant, détourna le regard et ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant toutefois avant de partir.

« Je vous verrai lundi prochain, donc, » lança-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, soudain incapable de parler. « Passez une bonne soirée, Hermione, » dit-il en partant.

« Au revoir, Severus, » répondit-elle, fermant la porte avec un soupir.


	5. Le cadeau de Ginny

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling et l'histoire de madamsnape78_.

**5. Le cadeau de Ginny**.

Le lendemain matin, même si ses plaques rouges n'avaient pas entièrement disparu, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux et décida de retourner travailler. Moins d'une heure après qu'elle soit arrivée à son bureau, Harry fit son apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-elle, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Eh bien, j'ai reçu un visiteur intéressant hier au boulot, » expliqua Harry, la regardant avec curiosité. « Pourquoi est-ce que Snape était inquiet pour toi au point de venir m'asticoter pour que je lui donne ton adresse ? »

Aussi embarrassant que ce soit, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par le comportement de Severus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montrer la moindre sollicitude pour qui que ce soit auparavant, et elle était incapable de discerner la raison pour laquelle c'était à elle qu'il accordait cet honneur.

« Oh, il était tout simplement contrarié que je ne sois pas à mon bureau pour son rendez-vous, » répondit Hermione, espérant que Harry laisserait tomber le sujet. Il la regarda avec scepticisme.

« Hermione, si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Snape, j'aurais cru qu'il se faisait du souci pour toi. »

« Eh bien… est-ce que ça aurait été si choquant qu'il soit inquiet pour moi ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit Harry en riant. « C'est de Snape dont on est en train de parler. Il se fiche bien des gens qui l'entourent. »

« Franchement, Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. S'il se fichait des gens qui l'entourent, il ne t'aurait jamais aidé à détruire tous ces Horcruxes. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mauvais ! » rétorqua Harry, sur la défensive. « C'est tout simplement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était tellement préoccupé à ton sujet ! »

« D'accord, très bien. C'est vrai que c'est tellement choquant de penser que quelqu'un puisse se faire du souci pour moi, » riposta sèchement Hermione. « Il y a une raison à ta visite, Harry ? Ou est-ce que tu as simplement fait le déplacement pour pouvoir m'insulter ? »

« Mais enfin, Hermione ! Je n'essaie pas de t'insulter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends Snape à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? »

« Hein ? Mais rien ! » sursauta Hermione, criant presque.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? » leur demanda la voix de Ginny depuis la porte. « Par Merlin, Harry, il suffit que j'aie quelques minutes de retard pour que tu commences à te disputer avec Hermione. »

Ginny entra dans la pièce, mains sur les hanches et fixant son fiancé d'un œil sévère. Harry sembla se ratatiner sous la force de ce regard.

« Je ne me dispute pas, Ginny, » expliqua-t-il. « Je me disais simplement que toute cette histoire avec Snape était bizarre. »

« Harry, je te l'ai dit hier, si Hermione veut sortir avec Snape, c'est elle que ça regarde. »

« Je ne SORS PAS avec Severus ! » siffla Hermione d'un ton sourd, mais dès qu'elle prononça ces mots ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle.

« Severus ? » demanda Harry, élevant la voix tant il était choqué. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Hermione, levant les mains au ciel. « Vous pensez que j'ai le béguin pour Severus ? Je vais vous prouver le contraire ! Ginny, je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ! »

« Euh… D'accord… » répondit Ginny, qui de toute évidence ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un rendez-vous ! » répondit Hermione sur un ton de triomphe.

« Euh… Hermione ? Je suis vraiment flattée, mais… »

« Oh, franchement, Ginny ! Je ne veux pas un rendez-vous avec toi ! Je veux que tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Tu semble toujours avoir des tas d'amis célibataires. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ginny, apparemment soulagée. « Bon, d'accord… »

« Très bien, » conclut Hermione, comme si elle venait de convenir d'une réunion d'affaire. « Tu me tiendras au courant de la date et du lieu. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Bon, d'accord, Hermione, » finit par convenir Ginny, clairement déconcertée par le comportement de son amie. Harry se leva également de sa chaise. « Je te passe un coup de cheminée dans la semaine. »

Hermione accepta, et se retourna alors que ses amis sortaient, espérant pouvoir cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu laisser Harry prendre le dessus sur elle ? Même si ça avait fait partie de son plan original de demander à Ginny de lui arranger un rendez-vous, elle avait changé d'avis depuis. Elle ne voulait pas d'un rendez-vous avec un inconnu. Elle voulait… L'idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était trop choquante pour qu'elle se laisse même y penser, et elle se remit rapidement au travail.

&&&&&

Ginny dit à Hermione que son mystérieux compagnon l'attendrait au Chaudron Baveur le lundi soir suivant. Même si Hermione fit remarquer que c'était un jour peu ordinaire pour sortir, Ginny lui assura que c'était le seul jour qui pouvait convenir à la personne. Alors que la semaine s'écoulait, Hermione se mit à regretter de plus en plus d'avoir demandé une chose pareille. Elle ne voulait plus le faire.

Le lundi arriva finalement, et avec lui un sentiment d'appréhension. Hermione, déterminée au moins à donner bonne impression, prêta une attention particulière à sa tenue ce matin-là, et fit de son mieux pour dompter ses cheveux rebelles. La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante, et donna l'impression de ne jamais vouloir finir. Elle était tellement inquiète pour cette soirée qu'elle en oublia presque que Severus devait venir pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Dès qu'il apparut à la porte de son bureau, elle fut envahie par une soudaine vague de culpabilité qu'elle ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Elle se rendit compte également qu'elle avait du mal à le regarder.

« Entrez, » lui cria-t-elle, baissant la tête vers le parchemin qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il entra et prit place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face sans dire un mot. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hermione avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre ses esprits et remplir correctement les formulaires. « Est-ce que vous venez faire votre retrait habituel ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous posez la question ? »

« Vous semblez vous comporter de façon un peu étrange aujourd'hui, » répondit-il. « Vous semblez… distraite. »

« Eh bien, si j'en crois ce que tout le monde me dit, il y a un petit moment que je me conduis de façon bizarre, » remarqua Hermione dans un soupir, en se frottant la tête qui commençait à lui faire mal. « C'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. »

« Enfin, vous semblez tout de même aller mieux que la semaine dernière, » commenta Severus avec un sourire moqueur. « Et il semblerait que vous ayez également eu le temps de vous laver aujourd'hui, ce qui est encore une amélioration par rapport à il y a huit jours. »

Hermione eut un rire sans joie, incapable de se sentir véritablement embarrassée. Quand elle lui sourit, ce fut avec sincérité. « Merci de m'avoir aidée, à ce propos. Apparemment, je ne fais que de me retrouver dans des situations impossibles ces derniers temps. »

Severus ne dit rien, mais il avait les sourcils levés quand il signa ses parchemins et qu'Hermione lui tendit ses gallions.

« Je vous vois la semaine prochaine, Severus, » le salua-t-elle.

« Passez une bonne soirée, Hermione, » dit-il avant de partir.

Hermione remit rapidement un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, et se retrouva une fois de plus à remonter le Chemin de Traverse en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Elle entra dans la semi-clarté du bar avec tant de précautions qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à une attaque de Mangemorts plus qu'à un rendez-vous galant. Ginny lui avait dit que la personne l'attendrait à la table du coin de la salle où ils s'asseyaient d'habitude, et les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent immédiatement à cet endroit. Elle put vérifier que quelqu'un y était assis, mais il avait la tête tournée, et la lumière était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse voir qui il était. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer, c'étaient des cheveux foncés, et une cape foncée. Soupirant de frustration, elle approcha de la table.

En entendant ses pas, l'homme assis à la table se retourna, et Hermione put enfin le regarder en face pour la première fois. Elle s'arrêta net, se demandant si le rire nerveux était une réaction appropriée dans une situation pareille.

« Salut, Neville, » dit-elle alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

« Euh… salut Hermione, » répondit-il, tout aussi nerveux. Son manque de surprise, cependant, suggérait que Ginny lui avait déjà dit qui il verrait ce soir. Elle ne savait pas si ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux, ou si c'était pire. « Il y a un bail que je ne t'ai pas vue. »

Hermione n'osa pas souligner que c'était vraiment peu de le dire. Elle n'avait pas dû parler à Neville depuis plus de cinq ans. Il semblait plus vieux et plus mûr que dans ses souvenirs, mais elle supposa qu'il devait s'en dire autant à son sujet. C'était le genre de choses qui avait tendance à vous arriver quand vous vieillissiez. Enfin, il avait toujours cet air tranquille et amical, cette même bouille ronde, et le même sourire doux qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant, une fois que Neville lui eut commandé une bièreaubeurre.

« Euh, je suis Guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste, » répondit Neville avec fierté. « Et j'ai une serre dont je m'occupe pendant mon temps libre. »

« Oh, c'est vrai… J'avais entendu dire que tu étais devenu Guérisseur, » admit Hermione, se disant que ce devait être pour ça que Ginny l'avait choisi pour ce rendez-vous. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient collègues.

« Et toi alors ? » demanda Neville. « J'aurais toujours cru que tu serais Ministre de la Magie après tout ce temps. »

« Oh… » Hermione était embarrassée, soudain. Tout le monde semblait avoir un travail si important, si valorisant. « Je… euh… je travaille à Gringott, au Département des Indemnisations de Guerre. »

« Ah… » Neville sembla incapable de trouver quoi répondre, et un silence gênant s'abattit sur eux. Hermione chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« Alors… tu me disais que tu as une serre ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, se maudissant intérieurement. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de parler de plantes magiques, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. « Ça doit vraiment être agréable pour toi. »

« Oh oui ! » Le visage de Neville s'éclaira comme sous l'effet d'un Lumos, et il commença à se lancer dans une description minutieuse des plantes qu'il faisait pousser.

Hermione estima que sa concentration l'avait abandonnée après environ dix minutes de conversation, et après vingt minutes, sa vision s'était brouillée. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de mal à écouter ce qu'on lui racontait depuis les radotages du Professeur Binns pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Neville ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, pourtant, et continuait son interminable monologue. Les idées vagabondes d'Hermione, cependant, furent interrompues par Tom qui les interpella.

« Hé ! Londubat ! Quelqu'un te demande à la cheminée ! »

« Oh ! » s'étonna Neville, alors qu'Hermione se redressait un peu sur sa chaise. « Je me demande qui ça peut être. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. »

Hermione le regarda traverser la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée, où elle distingua le visage de quelqu'un dans les flammes. Neville ne discuta qu'un bref instant avant que la tête ne disparaisse, et revint vers la table une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Hermione l'aurait décrite comme du regret forcé.

« C'était un autre Guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste, » expliqua-t-il, tendant le bras pour attraper sa cape. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est une urgence, il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Oh… d'accord, c'est vraiment dommage, » répondit Hermione, espérant sembler sincère. « Dans ce cas… peut-être une autre fois… »

Neville, qui était en train d'enfiler sa cape, interrompit son geste pour la regarder… est-ce que c'était de la pitié sur son visage ?

« Honnêtement, Hermione, je ne pense pas que c'était une si bonne idée, » affirma-t-il sur le ton qui s'accordait avec l'expression de son visage. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup en commun. »

Hermione pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était en train de se faire jeter par _Neville Londubat_ ? Franchement, est-ce que les choses pouvaient être pires que ça ? Apparemment, oui, parce qu'il continua à parler.

« Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'un autre type serait ravi de sortir avec toi, mais je crois que je cherche quelqu'un qui… qui me ressemble un peu plus. Je suis désolé. » Neville se pencha vers Hermione pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue.

Le regardant sortir, Hermione eut l'impression d'être anesthésiée par le choc. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait jamais été plus humiliée ou insultée de toute sa vie. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise, se maudissant quand elle sentit des larmes chaudes lui rouler le long des joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur, furieuse après elle-même de réaliser qu'elle pleurait. A cause de Neville ! Mais cette simple idée la fit pleurer plus encore, et elle perdait la bataille, ne parvenant plus à essuyer ses larmes. Elle venait juste de plonger la main à la recherche d'un mouchoir afin de pouvoir s'essuyer convenablement les yeux quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione s'essuya rapidement les yeux et le nez, et lissa ses cheveux de la main avant de se retourner, plaquant un sourire sur son visage.

« Severus ! J'aurais pensé que vous aviez quitté le Chemin de Traverse depuis longtemps maintenant, » dit-elle, d'un ton aussi joyeux qu'elle le put. D'après le regard qu'il lui adressa, elle ne donnait pas vraiment le change. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à lui faire de l'ombre, un air calculateur sur le visage.

« J'avais quelques courses à faire qui m'ont pris un certain temps. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, rien, » répondit-elle avec un petit rire sec, en lui désignant la chaise. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le voulez. Cette chaise est libre. »

Il s'assit effectivement, et la fixa pendant un moment. Il la regarda si longuement, si intensément qu'Hermione, si elle n'avait pas su que c'était hors de question, se serait demandée s'il n'était pas en train d'utiliser sa Légilimencie sur elle. Finalement, il se redressa sur sa chaise, affichant un air entendu.

« Laissez-moi deviner. C'est quelque chose en rapport avec votre anniversaire ? »

Hermione ricana. Peut-être qu'il s'était servi de Légilimencie après tout. « Comment est-ce que vous avez deviné ? »

« Eh bien, compte tenu du fait que votre anniversaire semble avoir été la cause d'un bon nombre de bouleversements dans votre vie récemment, je me suis dit qu'il y avait toutes les chances que ça ait quelque chose à voir. Puis-je vous demander de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit cette fois ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est rien de suffisamment sérieux pour vous envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Non, » le tranquillisa Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Rien de si sérieux que ça. »

Severus leva un sourcil en sa direction, comme pour lui suggérer de continuer.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'avais un rendez-vous, » annonça Hermione d'un ton bravache. Elle remarqua que la mâchoire de Severus se contractait momentanément, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Est-ce qu'il était possible que ça lui fasse quelque chose qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un ? « Un rendez-vous que Ginny m'avait arrangé, à ma demande. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander avec qui ? » demanda Severus, la voix comme le regard un peu plus froids qu'auparavant.

« Nvl Ldbat… » marmonna Hermione.

« Pardon ? » interrogea Severus. « Vous dites ? »

« Neville Londubat, » répondit finalement Hermione, pour voir les coins de la bouche de Severus se redresser.

« Ne riez pas ! » s'écria-t-elle avec chaleur. « Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point ça peut être humiliant non seulement qu'on m'arrange un rendez-vous avec lui, mais qu'en plus il me dise qu'il ne tenait pas à me revoir ? En fait, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était _désolé_ pour moi ! » Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et l'amusement qui était apparu dans les yeux de Severus disparut. Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Hermione, et lui prit la main. Hermione fut surprise de sentir la chaleur que dégageait sa peau, contrastant tellement avec la personne pour laquelle la plupart des gens le prenaient.

« Hermione, ne me dites pas que vous avez des sentiments pour lui, » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Merlin non ! » s'exclama Hermione, s'étranglant presque tant elle était choquée. « Non… Ce n'est pas parce que j'aurais voulu le revoir. Mais franchement, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ? Je travaille dans un bureau minable dans une banque, et je ne fais rien de tout ce dont j'avais jamais rêvé, et maintenant, j'en suis à faire pitié à quelqu'un que j'ai dû aider à faire ses devoirs pendant toute notre scolarité ! Je suis là, à la veille de mon trentième anniversaire, et je suis toute seule et je déteste mon travail et je suis malheureuse. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez fait toutes ces choses ? » demanda Severus, tandis que les pièces commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit. « Vous avez fait tout ça parce que vous n'étiez pas satisfaite de votre vie ? »

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est ça, » convint Hermione, dégageant à regrets une de ses mains de celles de Severus pour finir sa bièreaubeurre maintenant tiède. « Plutôt pathétique, hein ? »

Severus ressentit un besoin irrésistible de la secouer. Comment est-ce que cette sorcière brillante pouvait avoir une si piètre opinion d'elle-même ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas réaliser combien elle était importante pour tant de monde ? Combien elle était importante à ses yeux ?

Cette idée lui fit marquer une pause. D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ? Depuis quand est-ce que voir Hermione quinze minutes chaque lundi était passé d'une interaction dans l'ensemble pas déplaisante avec un autre être humain au moment le plus important de toute sa semaine ? Quelque part au milieu de tout ça, cette femme était devenue bien plus importante pour lui qu'il n'aimait l'admettre. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage baigné de larmes, et ressentit une vague d'émotions telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant.

« Non, Hermione, » protesta Severus, essuyant une larme sur son visage. « Vous êtes tout sauf pathétique, et vous ne devriez jamais être un objet de pitié pour qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas pour ce crétin de Neville Londubat. Il y a tant de choses dont vous devriez être fière. Vous avez aidé à vaincre un terrible sorcier maléfique, et vous avez fait montre de suffisamment de courage pour mériter un Ordre de Merlin. »

Hermione eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais au moment ou elle afficha son air sceptique, Severus poursuivit.

« Ne sous-estimez pas ce que vous avez fait de votre vie, Hermione. Une grande partie de notre monde l'a peut-être oublié, mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas oublié. » D'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus se retrouvait maintenant à tenir le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, et Hermione sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. « Et si cela ne vous suffit pas, sachez que même si Londubat n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, moi je l'apprécie. »

« Oh… » murmura Hermione, et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux lèvres de Severus, maintenant à moins de dix centimètres des siennes, et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était à la façon de franchir cette distance entre eux.

Severus vit le mouvement des yeux d'Hermione, et sourit avant d'approcher encore un peu son visage.

« Londubat n'est qu'un imbécile, » murmura-t-il, posant les lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, doucement, délicatement alors qu'il lui caressait la joue de son pouce. Hermione leva les bras pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque, et il passa son autre bras autour d'elle, pour l'attirer plus près de lui alors qu'elle écartait les lèvres sous son baiser. Severus glissa sa langue contre celle de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui, et coula une main dans sa nuque, la serrant plus près encore.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, semblant tous les deux reprendre conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient au même moment. Severus regarda Hermione, qui levait la tête vers lui avec un sourire timide ; ses lèvres étaient gonflées de leurs baisers, et ses cheveux en désordre là où il avait passé les mains. Soudain, respirer lui sembla difficile, et il se demanda s'il était possible d'être purement et simplement ensorcelé, parce que ces sentiments qui couraient en lui ne pouvaient certainement pas être normaux.

« Est-ce que vous vous joindriez à moi pour le dîner ? » demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix rauque. Il se demanda d'où sortait cette question. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'inviter. Mentalement, il se prépara à l'entendre décliner son invitation, mais quand il regarda Hermione, elle affichait un grand sourire, qui lui coupa le souffle une fois encore. Vraiment, il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, ou il risquait de défaillir à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit-elle. Elle semblait avoir le souffle un peu court elle aussi.

Severus recula sa chaise, attrapa la cape d'Hermione et l'aida à la passer sans jamais quitter son visage des yeux. Il la guida hors du bar, et Hermione réalisa que la nuit était tombée depuis le moment où elle était arrivée et que l'air s'était rafraîchi. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui, passant une main sous son bras et absorbant la chaleur de son corps alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient la route pour se diriger vers le Londres moldu.

« Dans un établissement moldu que je fréquente, » expliqua Severus. « Je me suis rendu compte que l'anonymat pouvait être agréable, et quand je suis dans un environnement moldu, je peux au moins être assuré que personne ne me reconnaît. »

« Est-ce que nous n'aurons pas l'air un peu étranges ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, avec un regard pour ses robes et sa cape.

« Pas plus étrange que je ne le suis moi-même. Jusqu'ici, personne n'a fait de remarque sur ma façon de m'habiller. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, appréciant la fraîcheur de la soirée, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Ce fut Severus qui rompit finalement le silence.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'engageaient dans une allée étroite. Hermione le regarda, méfiante.

« J'imagine. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez commencé à travailler chez Gringott, tout au début ? »

Hermione se dit que si n'importe qui d'autre que Severus lui avait posé la question, elle s'en serait vexée. Mais en considérant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt, c'était une question légitime. Elle soupira, et mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Après la Guerre, tout était tellement sens dessus dessous. Pas seulement notre monde en général, mais ma vie. Harry était convalescent, plusieurs de mes amis étaient morts. Nous avions passé des années à nous préparer pour ce moment, et soudain c'était fini, à peine le temps de dire Avada Kedavra. C'était difficile pour moi de savoir ce que je voulais faire. Je savais que je pourrais avoir le travail que je voudrais, comme Harry, comme Ron. Mais moi, j'ai eu plus de mal à décider ce que je voulais. Harry a toujours voulu devenir un Auror, alors le problème ne s'est pas réellement posé pour lui. Ron a longtemps dit lui aussi qu'il voulait en être un, mais je crois que les horreurs de la guerre lui ont ouvert les yeux sur ce que ça signifiait réellement, et que d'attraper des sorciers maléfiques a perdu de son attrait à ses yeux. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à se décider à entrer dans l'affaire familiale. Mais moi, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. J'avais perdu toutes mes illusions sur le Ministère après avoir vu la façon dont ils avaient traité Harry, mais le choix n'est pas si vaste que ça, finalement. J'ai travaillé chez Fleury et Bott pendant un moment, mais j'ai beau aimer lire, vendre des livres, c'est un peu différent. Alors, quand on m'a proposé de prendre en charge le Département des Indemnisations de Guerre, je me suis dit que ce serait pour le mieux. Que même si je ne faisais rien de réellement important, au moins, je pourrais aider des personnes qui elles avaient fait quelque chose d'important. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Rien du tout peut-être… ou peut-être tout. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée. Rien n'a réellement changé dans ma vie ces dix dernières années, et je vois mes amis autour de moi évoluer dans leurs carrières, se marier, et je suis toujours Hermione Granger, ancienne Préfète en Chef, ancienne héroïne de guerre, et pas grand chose pour le moment. »

Elle se tut. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Severus posés sur elle, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle en avait trop dit, qu'elle s'était exposée plus qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. Mais elle se sentit réconfortée quand il lui prit la main et serra doucement ses doigts. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, et elle rassembla finalement assez de courage pour lever les yeux vers lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » annonça Severus en s'arrêtant devant un petit bâtiment. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du petit restaurant chichement éclairé. A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière eux que le maître d'hôtel se précipitait à travers la salle à leur rencontre.

« Monsieur Snape ! » salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Votre table habituelle ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Severus, levant un sourcil, surprise. Severus, cependant, l'ignora et adressa un bref signe de tête à l'autre homme qui les mena à une table en retrait, tout au fond de la pièce.

« L'anonymat, Monsieur Snape ? » l'interrogea Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans leurs chaises. « Je dirais que vous êtes tout sauf anonyme ici. »

« Eh bien… J'imagine que j'ai utilisé une définition très large de ce mot, » répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique. « Je vous accorde qu'ils connaissent mon nom. Mais j'ai néanmoins le luxe de ne pas entendre ici le mot 'Mangemort' chuchoté dans mon dos. Et puis, leur carte des vins est irréprochable. »

Hermione lui sourit, et retourna son attention au menu.

La soirée se révéla bien plus agréable qu'Hermione n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Après lui avoir laissé le temps d'exprimer tous les sentiments et la frustration qu'elle éprouvait par rapport à ce qu'était sa vie, Severus l'avait surprise en lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait de son côté depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle apprit qu'il était actuellement sous contrat avec le Ministère pour développer une potion qui pourrait servir d'antidote au Sortilège d'Imperium, et elle fut plus étonnée encore de découvrir que lui et Remus Lupin avaient tout récemment fait breveter une version améliorée de la Potion Tue-Loup qui devrait être mise sur le marché dans les mois à venir.

Au dessert, ils revinrent à Hermione, et elle confia à Severus combien certains sujets qu'elle avait étudiés à Poudlard lui manquaient, et quelle joie elle éprouvait alors à apprendre toutes ces choses.

« Je m'étais toujours imaginée que je ferais carrière dans l'Arithmancie, ou quelque chose comme ça, » expliqua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de vin. « Quelque chose qui me permettrait de passer mes journées à apprendre et à découvrir de nouvelles choses ; au lieu de simplement remplir des formulaires et compter des gallions. » Elle sourit et observa Severus qui semblait l'écouter attentivement. « Enfin, le mois qui vient de s'écouler m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre quelque chose de très important. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Severus.

« Je n'aurais absolument pas pu faire carrière dans le Quidditch. »

Severus rit, ni fort ni très longtemps, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire franchement, et elle rit avec lui. Alors qu'il sortaient du restaurant, Hermione passa une fois de plus son bras sous celui de Severus ; elle n'avait pas envie que la soirée finisse. Severus semblait également hésiter à lui dire au revoir alors qu'ils marchaient le long du trottoir.

« Est-ce que je peux vous faire Transplaner jusqu'à votre appartement ? » demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux. Hermione sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce Severus qui manquait si curieusement d'assurance.

« En fait, d'habitude, j'utilise les moyens de transport moldus, » répondit-elle, désignant les marches qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol, sous la chaussée. « Est-ce que vous voulez m'accompagner ? »

Severus lui adressa un regard alarmé, et elle rit. « Hermione, est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous montez dans l'une de ces… choses ? Vous qui disiez ne pas aimer voler. »

« Oui, enfin, je vis dans un quartier moldu, et c'est plus facile que de m'inquiéter de savoir si quelqu'un m'a vu Transplaner à chaque fois. Et puis, de temps à autre, c'est agréable de faire l'expérience de la magie du monde moldu. »

Severus la regarda pendant un moment, un peu confus, mais sembla finalement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Mais ce sera sans moi, cependant, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de me voir devenir vert. »

« D'accord, » répondit Hermione avec un soupir. « Peut-être une autre fois. » Elle sentit son cœur bondir en voyant l'espoir qu'il avait dans les yeux quand elle mentionna une future interaction. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, » dit-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi, » admit Severus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, » chuchota-t-elle, en se retournant vers les marches. Elle tourna la tête juste avant que Severus ne disparaisse de sa vue. Il était toujours immobile, à l'endroit où elle l'avait quitté, un sourire au visage.


	6. Le cadeau de Severus

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de madamsnape78.

**6. Le cadeau de Severus.**

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla absurdement de bonne humeur. Elle se surprit deux fois à fredonner en se préparant à aller travailler, et ce fut sans succès qu'elle essaya d'effacer le sourire idiot qu'elle arborait. L'un dans l'autre, elle décida que d'avoir trente ans était loin d'être aussi terrible que l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite. La journée passa avec la même lenteur qu'à son habitude, mais Hermione essaya de ne pas en être contrariée. Elle devait voir ses amis après le travail, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être Severus passerait, ou tout au moins lui enverrait un hibou. Il avait certainement apprécié leur soirée passée ensemble tout autant qu'elle.

Finalement, quand il fut cinq heures, Hermione se hâta de sortir de son bureau, sautant presque les marches de Gringott. Elle souriait toujours quand elle arriva à la table habituelle de ses amis au Chaudron Baveux. Une fois de plus elle était la dernière, et son sourire s'élargit encore quand elle repensa à la soirée précédente et au baiser que Severus lui avait donné à cette même table.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Ron d'un ton soupçonneux. « Je ne t'ai pas vue aussi joyeuse depuis une éternité. »

« Oh… pour rien, » répondit Hermione, essayant de prendre un air plus grave. « C'est mon anniversaire. Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente ? »

« Si, j'imagine… » concéda Ron, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu.

« Hum… » interrogea Ginny, un sourire ironique au visage. « Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer de rire. « C'était horrible. Franchement, Ginny, tu n'avais personne d'autre que Neville à me proposer ? »

« Neville Londubat ? » s'étonna Ron, criant presque. « Tu lui as arrangé un rendez-vous avec Neville ? Vraiment, Ginny, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux que lui ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour chercher, » se défendit Ginny. « Et puis, il est gentil, célibataire, et riche. Elle pourrait trouver pire. Alors, si ça s'est tellement mal passé, pourquoi est-ce que tu es de si bonne humeur ? »

« Eh bien… » Hermione se demanda si elle devait ou non dire la vérité à ses amis, mais elle se dit qu'ils finiraient par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre après tout. « Après que Neville soit reparti, j'ai croisé quelqu'un d'autre, et nous sommes allés dîner, et j'ai passé un très bon moment. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Luna. « Qui ? »

« Euh… Snape. »

Pendant cinq secondes, il y eut à la table un silence complet, puis Harry et Ron se mirent à crier en même temps.

« Snape ? » s'étrangla Ron, se levant presque de sa chaise. « Tu es sortie avec Snape ? »

Pendant ce temps, Harry criait, « Hermione, mais est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? »

Hermione tourna le regard vers les deux autres femmes. Ginny avait une lueur entendue dans le regard, l'air de dire, 'je le savais', et Luna se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter, « Je veux tous les détails. »

Harry comme Ron s'interrompirent au milieu de leurs tirades quand les trois femmes éclatèrent d'un rire malicieux. Ils échangèrent des regards confus et frustrés avant de se renfoncer dans leurs chaises. Hermione était sûre d'avoir entendu Ron marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'folles, elles sont toutes folles'.

Malheureusement pour Ginny et Luna, Hermione fut incapable de leur donner les détails qu'elles voulaient, parce que Harry et Ron avaient fait mine de vomir quand elle avait commencé à parler. Elles se mirent donc d'accord toutes les trois pour se voir plus tard dans la semaine afin qu'Hermione puisse leur faire un récit minute par minute de toute la soirée. Peu à peu, la conversation dévia vers des sujets prêtant moins à controverse, comme le prochain mariage de Harry et Ginny. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Severus apparaîtrait peut-être, comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais la soirée progressait, et elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Finalement, le groupe se sépara, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçue. Elle supposait que c'était idiot de sa part d'avoir pensé que Severus apparaîtrait à un moment ou un autre de sa journée, il était probablement occupé, avec tout son travail. Elle décida de prendre la cheminée jusqu'à chez elle ; il avait commencé à pleuvoir et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était enfiler un pyjama confortable et se pelotonner sous une couverture avec une boîte de glace.

C'est très exactement ce qu'elle fit, et elle était au milieu d'un nouveau livre, et à la moitié de sa boîte de chocolat-macadamia quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle sentait son cœur battre à grands coups en allant ouvrir, enfilant un peignoir à la va-vite dans l'espoir de se rendre plus présentable.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et resta à fixer Severus, sous le choc. Jamais elle ne le lui aurait dit en face, mais les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit en le voyant étaient 'rat mouillé'. Il était complètement trempé, ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre son visage, et sa cape ruisselait littéralement sur le sol.

« Je pensais que vous employiez toujours les transports moldus, » grommela-t-il entre deux claquements de dents. Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas rire alors qu'elle l'attirait dans l'entrée. Elle alla jusqu'au salon récupérer sa baguette, et lança sur lui un sortilège de Séchage.

« Combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes resté dehors à attendre ? » demanda-t-elle, l'invitant dans le salon.

« Beaucoup trop longtemps, » répondit-il, toujours un peu grincheux. « Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Avec des amis. Je suis rentrée du Chaudron Baveux par la cheminée. Franchement, Severus, mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à attendre comme ça ? »

Maintenant qu'il était sec, Severus commença à se sentir embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'attendre une femme comme ça sous la pluie, comme n'importe quel imbécile énamouré ? Elle se tenait devant lui, attendant sa réponse. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, avant de plonger une main dans sa poche et d'en sortir une enveloppe.

« Je suis venu vous apporter votre cadeau d'anniversaire, » admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Hermione le regarda, surprise, et prit l'enveloppe humide qu'il lui tendait. Elle brisa le sceau, et en sortit le parchemin, qu'elle déplia pour le parcourir rapidement. Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment est-ce que vous… »

« Euh… vous n'avez pas à l'accepter si vous n'en avez pas envie, mais hier soir vous avez mentionné votre intérêt pour l'Arithmancie, et il se trouve que j'ai quelques contacts dans ce milieu. J'ai pris la liberté de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux serait intéressé par une apprentie. » Il marqua une pause, mais Hermione ne dit rien, et il eut l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il en dise plus. « Ça n'a pas été difficile. Aussitôt qu'ils ont entendu les notes que vous aviez obtenues pour votre ASPIC d'Arithmancie, plusieurs d'entre eux ont exprimé leur très vif intérêt, mais Madame Fletcher est considérée comme la meilleure Arithmanticienne de Grande-Bretagne, et j'ai présumé que vous préféreriez travailler avec la meilleure. »

Il y eut un autre long silence, et pendant un terrible moment, Severus se dit que peut-être elle était en colère contre lui. Il avait peut-être dépassé les limites de ce que permettait cette nouvelle amitié entre eux.

« Si vous n'en voulez pas, bien sûr, vous pouvez tout simplement le mettre à la corbeille et oublier… »

Severus fut incapable de continuer à parler quand Hermione se jeta contre lui, passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Me… merci, » dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, et Severus fut choqué de découvrir des larmes dans son regard. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione, » dit-il, se sentant moins nerveux tout à coup. Elle essuya les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux et s'écarta à regrets, quittant le confort des bras de Severus.

« Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Je sais que vous ne buvez pas de thé, mais vous devez toujours avoir froid. Est-ce que vous voulez un café ou quelque chose ? »

« Un café, ce sera très bien, » répondit Severus en la suivant dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua ce qu'elle portait. « Dites-moi, Hermione, vous n'êtes jamais habillée normalement quand vous êtes à la maison ? »

Hermione rougit, mais quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, ça ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. En fait, le regard qu'il avait la fit rougir un peu plus encore. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café noir fumant et il la but à petites gorgées, appréciant sa chaleur. Ils revinrent au salon, et quand il s'assit sur le canapé, Hermione vint le rejoindre. Elle sortit le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné et le fixa à nouveau, avec un petit sourire.

« J'avais peur que vous pensiez que je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regarde pas, » confia Severus en la regardant relire les mots.

« Pas du tout. Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à quelqu'un qui essaie de m'aider, » répondit Hermione en repliant le parchemin qu'elle déposa sur la table du salon. « Mais je me demande… pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? »

Severus fixa le contenu de son mug de café. « J'imagine que c'est parce que je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être heureux dans son travail. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé enseigner ; je suppose que ça se voyait. Albus me faisait rester pour ma propre protection. »

C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait l'ancien Directeur, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée par la relation qu'il y avait eue entre eux. Severus sembla s'en rendre compte, et continua à parler.

« Albus n'a jamais véritablement été mon ami. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu d'ami. Je ne suis pas sûr que je saurais comment m'y prendre. Mais il m'a permis de rester en vie alors qu'autrement ça m'aurait été impossible. »

« Peut-être… » Hermione commença à parler, mais se demanda ensuite si elle devait ou non continuer. « Peut-être que vous n'aviez tout simplement pas rencontré la personne avec qui vous pourriez être ami. »

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, et lui fit un petit signe de tête. « Vous avez peut-être raison. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes encore, et Severus remarqua finalement la boîte de glace à moitié vide abandonnée sur la table.

« De la crème glacée ? » demanda-t-il, tournant la tête vers elle. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas la nourriture traditionnelle d'une femme qui s'apitoie sur son sort ? »

« C'est possible, » admit Hermione, se sentant idiote.

« Et dites-moi, pourquoi diable est-ce que vous vous apitoyiez ? Et le jour de votre anniversaire, en plus ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai passé la journée à m'attendre à ce que vous apparaissiez. Je sais bien que c'est idiot. Mais après hier soir… j'avais espéré… » Elle se tut soudain, et fixa avec beaucoup d'attention ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Severus ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rassemble finalement le courage de le regarder. Il la fixait intensément.

« Vous étiez contrariée parce que vous pensiez que j'avais oublié votre anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il avec un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité.

Elle se rendit compte que le regarder devenait trop difficile, mais elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Severus se rapprocha, et lui tourna la tête pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Merlin sait que je ne le mérite pas, mais je suis honoré que vous ayez une si haute opinion de moi. »

Il déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres et elle passa les bras autour de lui. Alors qu'elle l'attirait vers lui, le faisant basculer sur elle, il se perdit dans les sensations des lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes, du corps d'Hermione contre le sien, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent plus le moindre désir de parler ensuite.

&&&&&&

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain, la lumière grise du petit matin ne faisait que commencer à percer à travers la fenêtre. Elle tendit le bras vers l'autre côté du lit, mais n'y trouva que des draps froids et un creux, à l'endroit où une autre personne avait dormi. Elle se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes, serrant les draps contre elle et plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

« Severus ? » murmura-t-elle, et elle entendit un bruissement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se redressa un peu plus, et tourna la tête en direction du bruit. « Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle le vit revenir vers le lit, vêtu seulement de son pantalon noir. Il avait un morceau de parchemin à la main, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en voir plus, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, » dit-il alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur son oreiller. Il la regarda un moment, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, et il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait son parchemin.

« Je voulais te laisser un mot sur ton bureau, et j'ai trouvé ça, » expliqua-t-il, levant un sourcil. Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le parchemin pour savoir ce que c'était. Sa liste. Elle la prit cependant, et posa les yeux dessus. Les trois premiers points avaient été annotés après qu'elle ait mis à exécution chacun de ses projets.

Façons de rendre ma vie un peu plus magique :

_1. Jouer les trompe-la-mort  
-> La prochaine fois que je veux voler, il faut absolument que je me souvienne d'utiliser mes deux mains._

_2. Prendre le temps de rêver  
-> Peut-être que le bureau n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ça._

_3. Croire à l'incroyable  
-> Mais qui aurait pu deviner que les Ronflaks Cornus existaient ?_

Seule la quatrième ligne demeurait intacte, telle qu'elle était quand elle l'avait écrite un mois auparavant. Elle avait envie de rentrer sous terre en la relisant maintenant.

_4. Tomber amoureuse._

Hermione était rouge, embarrassée, et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de regarder Severus. Il serait probablement furieux, pensant qu'elle l'utilisait comme un moyen de terminer sa liste. Mais au lieu de hurler ou de quitter brutalement la chambre, Severus s'assit sur le lit qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Hermione leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait toujours attentivement.

« Severus, je… » Hermione s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Mais Severus ne dit rien, semblant attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase. « J'espère que tu ne crois pas que cette liste ait un quelconque rapport avec… avec nous. »

« En fait, je dois admettre que j'ai été plutôt soulagé de trouver ça. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Hermione, choquée de l'entendre dire ça. Severus eut un petit rire sec.

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant je suis plutôt sûr que tu n'étais pas en train de perdre la tête. Même si les tentatives que tu as faites pour rendre ta vie un peu plus excitante semblent avoir échoué, au moins, tu avais un plan, ce qui ressemble beaucoup à la femme que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais. »

Hermione en resta sans voix. De toutes les réactions auxquelles elle se serait attendues, le soulagement ne faisait pas partie du lot. Severus se pencha vers elle, écartant une mèche folle tombée dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Et puis, ça m'aide à accepter un peu mieux ton rendez-vous avec Londubat. »

Hermione rit. « J'ai déjà prévenu Ginny qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis à ce sujet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle y ait mis beaucoup de cœur. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'avait déjà accusée d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Le sourire de Severus était ironique.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié la famille Weasley, mais j'imagine que je pourrais faire une exception pour elle. »

Hermione passa les bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près d'elle. Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser quand il l'interrompit, s'écartant un peu.

« Dis-moi Hermione… »

« Mmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu as accompli tout ce qu'il y avait sur ta liste ? »

Hermione y réfléchit pendant un moment, désireuse de répondre honnêtement à sa question.

« Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, » répondit-elle, pensive. « Mais je crois que je suis en très bonne voie. »

Severus baissa les lèvres et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Oui, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner, « je le crois moi aussi. »

Il se glissa sous la couette avec elle, et la dernière pensée cohérente d'Hermione fut que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait eu tort. Le monde n'avait pas perdu de sa magie ; c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas su où la chercher.

FIN.


End file.
